The Feeling
by Becatrox
Summary: Wander sin duda era una criatura cariñosa y amigable. Sylvia siendo catalogada como su mejor amiga, pero ¿Que tal que Wander comenzara a verla con ojos distintos? No solo como su amiga y compañera de aventuras, sino como algo más. Y ¿Que diría Sylvia ante esto? ¿seria capaz de ver a Wander como más que un amigo? (SYLANDER 100%)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola Gente de fanfition, Esta es la primer historia que me animo a publicar por acá! En lo personal soy mas de dibujar que escribir, pero la inspiración me llego en una ocasión y termine escribiendo este fanfic relacionado con Wander Oyer Yonder , específicamente, SYLANDER (WanderxSylvia). Pareja que mas me gusta de la serie. Espero que esta cosa sea de su agrado, me disculpo de antemano si hay algún error. _**

**_Quiero agradecerle a LagrimasSolitarias tanto por leer esta historia como por siempre darme sus comentarios al respecto, y mas que nada motivarme a quitarme la pena para subirlo xD muchas gracias en serio x3. También agradecerle a mi amiga Yukki por también leer el prototipo y darme su opinión, no te quedas atrás Yukki también me diste ánimos para subir esto. _**

**_Nota: Me referiré a muchos de los personajes con su nombre en ingles, esto debido a que en ese idioma veo la serie y así la prefiero. Por ejemplo con odion a quien llamare "Hater"_**

 ** _Claramente Wander Over Yonder no me pertenece, sino al genio Craig McCraken._ **

* * *

**W** ander siempre había sido alguien cariñoso, para el decir "te amo" era una frase común en su vocabulario, una que mencionaba sin ninguna pena alguna. Recientemente por casualidades del destino había estado diciendo más seguido esa frase a su acompañante Zbornak. A Sylvia esto no le sorprendía mucho, ya que conocía de sobra a su amigo y sabía que era rutinario su uso para el, por lo que ante estas palabras ella le respondía con una sonrisa, una palmada en la espalda, o simplemente un buen abrazo. Todo esto se había hecho algo rutinario en la vida de los dos; sin embargo después de ambos estar tantas veces cerca de la muerte (o al menos de esa manera lo sintieron a causa de dominator) las cosas habían cambiado un poco, Wander por ejemplo comenzaba a sentir que esa palabra se empezaba a quedar corta para lo mucho que apreciaba a Sylvia, mas bien comenzaba a sentir ahora un sentimiento algo extraño, pero raramente cálido que no había sentido antes por otro. Sentimiento que empezaba a nacer dentro de Wander al estar junto a ella. Claro que, un sentimiento cálido diferente al cual siente seguido por realizar buenas acciones, un calor que solo conseguía si estaba específicamente con Sylvia; cosa que lo confundía un poco, ¿acaso esa sensación era que su amistad se había fortalecido aún más? No sabía con exactitud si era eso, aunque si se sentía mucho más allegado la Zbornak, al menos más de lo normal. Todas estas cosas pasaban por la mente del nómada en el transcurso de su viaje,

-Wander, amigo ¿Estas bien? -pregunta la Zbornak volteando a ver a la criatura peluda que se encuentra sentada en su lomo, extrañandole ver a su enérgico amigo con una cara seria y perdido en sus pensamientos; en vez de estar cantando alegre o simplemente contándole alguna de sus anécdotas en alguno de los numerosos planetas que el nómada ha visitado.

-¿eh?- despeja su mente de golpe al escuchar que se dirigen a él -Oh…¡cl-claro Sylvia!, solo pensaba en algo, no te preocupes -sonríe de manera amplia como lo hace de costumbre notando que Sylvia le devuelve la sonrisa, mientras suavemente le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza con cuidado de no botar su sombrero.

-Está bien amigo, aunque espero que nada te esté preocupando o molestando, aunque, bueno...sería sumamente raro en ti lo ultimo-

-¿Molestarme? Oh no, para nada Syl solo ordenaba mi mente, pero todo está en orden ahora-sin borrar su sonrisa Wander responde, diciendo algo que no es del todo cierto, y aunque bien odie no poder ser 100% transparente y sincero, la verdad es que no sabría cómo explicarle a Sylvia que es lo que estaba pensando, todo seguía siendo confuso y no sabría en que palabras ponerlo. Bien podría solamente decirle que la quiere como a nadie en la galaxia, pero sabe que ella se lo tomaría como un cumplido mas de los que le hace diario. Cumplido que incluso él mismo le podría dar a su mejor amigo, Lord Hater. Pero...no...No es la misma clase de "te quiero" o "me gusta estar contigo" que le diría a Hater... Es algo que, a pesar de tantos años que tiene Wander de convivir con tantos seres distintos, no sabría cómo definir, estaba confundido... ¿acaso Syl era más que su mejor amiga? Aunque bueno, Hater también entra para el en la categoría de mejor amigo. Pero con Sylvia era diferente, será...que… ¿Sentía algo más por ella? No quiere saltar a conclusiones tan rápido sin haber pensado bien eso , pero lo considera cada vez más.

Aun así, Wander solo prefirió dejar de pensar en ese confuso tema y despejar su mente, y para lograr eso tomo su sombrero y de este saco su banjo. Comenzando a afinarlo para distraerse un poco. Sylvia por su parte seguía notándolo algo extraño, pero confiaría en su palabra de que "estába bien". Prefiriendo solo seguir caminando por el espacio; dentro de la gran burbuja en la que usualmente viajan ambos.

-Oye Wander, ¿Qué te parece si pasamos a algún lugar por algo de comer? Muero de hambre- pregunta Sylvia de manera calmada.

-¿Hm? ¡Claro Syl! ¡Comeremos lo que se te antoje!- dice sonriendo ampliamente aún con el banjo en sus manos, terminando de afinarlo para consiguientemente guardarlo nuevamente en su sombrero.

-¿Eso quiere decir que yo escojo donde comemos esta vez?- añade la Zbornak -¡Bien! ¡Conozco un excelente lugar por acá que tiene un asombroso Pie de medusa!-

-Agh, pie de medusa -Wander saca la lengua con disgusto en solo pensar en el extraño platillo que adora su compañera de aventuras, postre el cual él repudia. ¿A quién se le ocurre poner medusas en un pastel?, piensa Wander mientras sigue con la lengua fuera, no siendo para Sylvia nada difícil captar ese disgusto.

-Sé que no te gusta Wander, mira, si el lugar tampoco te agrada podríamos cambiar de...- ; no logra terminar de hablar cuando es rápidamente interrumpida por un casi grito de preocupación por parte del nómada peludo.

.- ¡NO! Digo, no -sonríe de forma apenada tratando de no alzar la voz, realmente no era su intensión incomodar a Sylvia con una pequeñez como esta, aguantaría todos los pies de medusa del mundo con tal de verla feliz- Si ese es lugar al que quieres ir, iremos, después de todo no me estas forzando a comer ese Pie –una compresiva sonrisa deslumbra en su rostro -además que los amigos siempre van primero, y tanto tu como tu felicidad son mis mayores prioridades Syl ¿qué clase de amigo seria si no vamos por ese pastel que tanto adoras? -sonríe de forma considerada, no quiere que Sylvia piense que no le importa o que se pondría el mismo en primer lugar.

Sylvia solo se limita a sonreírle de forma dulce por lo que dice Wander -gracias amigo, ¡en serio que eres el mejor de la galaxia!- y con la emoción del momento, Sylvia no piensa dos veces antes de tomar a Wander de su lomo y estrujarlo entre sus brazos en lo que es un cálido y algo fuerte abrazo. El cual Wander no se queja en absoluto por recibir, más bien sonriendo de manera algo atontada al sentir esa sensación cálida dentro de él nuevamente, con mucho mas fervor al estar entre los brazos de Sylvia, sin importarle mucho la fuerza con la que esta lo abrace o si incluso llega a asfixiarlo.

-¡eres el mejor amigo del mundo Wander! -dice Sylvia eufórica, revolviendo los cabellos de la cabeza de Wander de manera juguetona mientras sonríe.

-M-me alegra escucharlo Sylvia -le sonríe feliz, aunque con una sensación de que lo que dice Sylvia no es suficiente... "Amigo"... sí, eso es lo que es... Pero ¿desde cuándo no se siente satisfecho con que lo llame "amigo"? La palabra en si siempre lo ha iluminado. ¿Porque de repente siente que queda corta? Tal vez todo esto solo sea exageración suya, o a lo mejor una señal de que debería pensar como le agradaría más que Sylvia se refiriera a él.

Wander Continua con esos pensamientos que lo hacen divagar durante todo el trayecto, hasta que finalmente llegan a su destino.

* * *

Ya en el restaurante Wander y Sylvia se encontraban sentados en una mesa para 2 personas. Al parecer en aquel lugar era noche de Jazz, lo cual lograba un ambiente muy tranquilo y agradable en dicho local. Con el pasar de un rato Wander notó que a sus alrededores había muchas parejas conversando, viéndose entre sí de manera melosa o algunos no prestando atención a nada y solo besándose. El nómada de estrellas solo sonreía de manera inocente viendo todo esto, captando un segundo su atención una de las parejas que se besaba, parecían muy felices los 2 mientras lo hacían. Wander solo se quedó observándolos pensando en lo que podrían sentir en ese momento. Podría haber seguido pensando en este tema y observando de manera nada disimulada a la pareja si no fuera porque Sylvia comenzó a hablar.

-Agh, que horror, quien lo hubiera dicho Wander, es noche de parejas...- gira los ojos algo molesta, mientras Wander solo la observa extrañándole esa reacción por parte de Sylvia.

-, ¿eh? ¿Porque te molesta este ambiente? ¡Yo creo que es lindo poder sentir el amor en el aire! - dice Wander de manera inocente, sonriendo de forma adorable mientras junta sus manos.

-Pues...tal vez como yo no "emano" ese amor, es algo incómodo sentir el de todos estos tipejos raros sobre mi-

-¡¿Pero de que hablas Syl!?- Respondió Wander -¡nosotros también debemos de proyectar eso! ¡Después de todo yo te amo! -dice con toda la felicidad y orgullo del mundo la pequeña bola de pelos sin pena alguna, a lo cual Sylvia solo responde con una suave risita mientras piensa en lo adorable eh inocente que es Wander.

-si...pero el amor de este lugar no es el mismo que tu sientes por mi Wander, es más uno...¿romántico? Y bueno, es diferente-

-¿Diferente?-Se repite Wander a si mismo analizando esas palabras – ¿Que el amor no es amor siempre?-

-Hay muchos tipos de amor Wander- responde Sylvia volteando a ver hacia una ventana mientras toma algo de agua de un vaso que desde hace un rato le sirvieron. –Del que yo hablo es de besos y...chocolates,flores y esas cosas-

Wander analiza unos segundos las palabras de Sylvia –pero ¿q-que pasaría si...ese amor que siento por ti...fuera de ese otro "tipo"?- su voz es baja al mencionar lo último, bajando la mirada algo sonrojado mientras juega con sus dedos, queriendo preguntar eso sin saber el porqué de su curiosidad y ansiedad por obtener una respuesta. Siendo el que hable en un tono bajo un problema para Sylvia, porque no alcanza a escuchar la pregunta completa.

-¿Que decías Wander?-

-bueno...me preguntaba qu-que pensarías si...- en ese momento Wander en interrumpido por la llegada del mesero, el cual ya traía lo que ambos habían ordenado anteriormente.- ¡Muchas gracias señor mesero! - se ve obligado a agradecerle al humilde trabajador, aunque lo halla que este solo está haciendo su trabajo y difícilmente podría enojarle eso.

-Ah...si, gracias -responde Sylvia más bien siendo ella la que está molesta con que el sujeto halla interrumpido lo que trataba de decirle Wander. -lo siento amigo, ¿qué es lo que decías? –

-N-no te preocupes por eso Syl, no era nada –Wander decide no retomar el tema, mientras sonríe notándose ligeramente nervioso al mismo tiempo que rasca su cuello, para luego tomar el tenedor que se encuentra al costado de la mesa y utilizarlo en tomar algo de lechuga del gran plato de ensalada que pidió, comiendo esta de manera callada por un rato. Sylvia prefiere dejar a Wander comer antes que interrogarlo cobre lo que le iba a preguntar.

Pasan unos cuantos minutos hasta que Wander decide volver a hablar

-¡está bastante buena esta ensalada! ¿Qué tal tu pie de medusa? -

-ah...bien supongo-

Unos segundos de silencio incomodo pasan sin que ninguno diga nada, hasta que Sylvia decide volver a dirigir la palabra

\- Es bueno ver que los negocios se recuperan rápido después de la destrucción de la galaxia causada por Dominator- habla de lo primero que se le viene a la mente buscando tema de conversación con Wander, el cual aún siente que actúa fuera de lo normal estando tan callado, no entendiendo bien ese ambiente incomodo entre ellos que duro unos segundos, pero parece que ya se esfumo al notar a Wander volver a sonreirle feliz.

-¡Si! Es bueno que todos se hayan podido recuperar, ¡me alegra tanto! –Responde Wander mientras sonríe ampliamente- aunque es una lástima que Dominator no haya aceptado mi amistad... –La sonrisa pronto desaparece del rostro del nómada.

-¡pfff!- exclama Sylvia algo molesta por la mención de la "psicópata de la lava"- alguien como ella no merece la amistad de un ser tan grandioso y de buen corazón como tu Wander, ¡Que se joda donde sea que este, ella no merece ni merecerá esa canasta de frutas o tu amistad! –

-¡Sylvia! – Wander le llama la atención por la clase de vocabulario que usa la Zbornak- Puede que haya sido mala, pero no es razón para que la insultemos, no es correcto...-

-¡Pero Wander! ¡No hagas como si no te hubiera lastimado también!- habla Sylvia algo

Enojada por el exceso de amabilidad de su amigo peludo, aún con quien se le dio una segunda oportunidad y no la acepto- Ella debió de hacer algo que te pareciera horrible después de todo-

-Bu-bueno... Si hubo algo… -baja levemente la mirada con solo recordarlo, mientras Sylvia aprieta molesta sus puños; prometiéndose que si Dominator aparece de nuevo en esta galaxia la recibiría como se debe, con varios golpes en la cara. Por el simple hecho de ser la razón de esa cara triste en el rostro del ser más feliz que conoce, y eso es inaceptable -¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- Sylvia arrastra las palabras con rabia.

\- Pues... Sucedió cuando todos planeaban destruirla y yo regrese a su nave tratando de buscar la manera de solucionar todo, y ayudarla, ella me hizo creer que ...te había destruido al romper frente a mí una figura de hielo con tu forma, la cual no sabía que era de hielo y pensé eras tú, fue espantoso, Sumándole el momento que quiso atravesarte con ese taladro gigante -suspira agobiado por solo recordarlo, hasta sintiendo un escalofrío por ello - después de ese suceso me prometí no volver a poner a quienes más aprecio en peligro por mi culpa. Por ejemplo Hatey, y claro, tú Sylvia -termina de decir sonriendo amablemente, mientras termina su ensalada-

-Pero si mi labor es protegerte amigo no te preocupes si algo me pasa, de todas formas siempre tratare que no sea así -Sonríe de manera positiva hablando con seguridad, terminando igualmente su comida

-Confío en ti Sylvia, pero aun así...no sé qué haría sin ti- sonríe de forma dulce tratando de no pensar mucho en eso de la posibilidad de perder a Sylvia, y solo concentrándose en que en este momento disfruta con ella; tomando la mano de la mencionada en lo que sigue de la cena hasta que esta finalice. Ella nota el motivo por el que lo hace, así que no le incomoda o parece extraño, más bien correspondiendo el agarre de la mano del nómada. Las manos de ambos estuvieron juntas hasta el final de la cena. Cuando ambos terminaron de comer no perdieron tiempo y caminaron juntos en su burbuja, buscando un lugar en donde descansar.

* * *

 ** _Si llegaron hasta acá muchas gracias por leer xP, espero que halla sido de su agrado. Y por supuesto esto no ha acabado xD_**


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de la cena Wander y Sylvia partieron del restaurante al planeta más cercano buscando un sitio para pasar esa noche y descansar. Para suerte de ambos llegaron por casualidad a un hermoso planeta. Este estaba cubierto en su mayoría con un suave pasto verdoso azulado, el cual era tan suave como la seda. Estando las partes que no tienen pasto, cubiertas por bellas flores de todos colores. Tanto Sylvia como Wander admiraron el paisaje del bello planeta, en el cual ya empezaba a atardecer y unos bellos tonos de amarillo, naranja y rojo pintaban el cielo.

Sylvia se dejó caer en el pasto sin pensarlo, no sintiendo dolor en absoluto por la caida; más bien siendo como si rebotara en un par de nubes y estas amortiguaran su caída

-no creo que pudiéramos haber encontrado un mejor planeta para descansar Wander- La Zbornak sonríe de manera relajada cerrando los ojos mientras siente la suave y cálida brisa acariciar su crin.

Wander solo se sienta a su lado lentamente, hipnotizado por ese hermoso atardecer

-ya lo creo Sylvia, ¿no te parece hermoso el paisaje?-sonríe el viajero como de costumbre, notando como Sylvia alza levemente la mirada para observar el colorido cielo.

-Valla que lo es – Responde relajada la Zbornak.

Sylvia se recuesta de modo que pueda ver el sol del planeta ocultarse, a la vez que descansar con una tenue y relajada sonrisa en el rostro. Wander en cambio prefirió dejar de ver el paisaje y concentrarse en el rostro de la Zbornak, tal vez ella no era el ser más femenino de esta galaxia, pero sin duda tenía un encanto femenino muy a su manera, cosa que Wander lograba apreciar, y más que solo apreciarlo le gustaba eso de Sylvia… y mucho. Ese bello crin color magenta, su clara piel azul, sus hermosos y penetrantes ojos, sus largas pestañas que eran el toque más femenino que ella pudiese tener. Aun con todos esos detalles de su belleza, no había cosa en la que Wander más se fijara que en su sonrisa, la cual le parecía radiante e hipnotizante, a la vez, siendo como consecuencia el no poder despegar su mirada de Sylvia cuando la veía sonreír.

Justamente al momento de pensar en esas cualidades que tanto le gustaban de ella como su sonrisa, Sylvia sonrió involuntariamente mientras su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte. Wander solo la vio en silencio, parte de él deseando que tan solo sus miradas lograran conectarse y poder así perderse en sus bellos ojos. El resto del atardecer Wander lo paso apreciándola solamente a ella, ignorando el majestuoso paisaje natural frente suyo ,pero esto no era problema para él ya que atardeceres ha visto muchos en cada planeta; pero solo existía una Sylvia para admirar, y no iba a desperdiciar ningún precioso segundo en desviar la mirada de la bella Zbornak, porque aunque la tuviera a su lado diariamente era consciente que momentos como estos donde podía admirarla con tanto detalle eran escasos. Sin notarlo Wander deja salir un profundo suspiro; acción que no llamo la atención de Sylvia, porque esta lo atribuyó a que su amigo solo suspira por el bello paisaje que tiene en frente

Pasó aproximadamente una hora hasta que finalmente estaban a oscuras, siendo por el momento la luna su única fuente de Luz. Se escuchó entre el silencio que había ya durado algún tiempo, un bostezo por parte de Sylvia-creo que ya tuve suficiente acción por hoy amigo, ahora que ayudamos a todos en cada lado de la Galaxia a recuperarse tras la destrucción; sin duda termino agotada al final del día- dicho esto Sylvia vuelve a dejar su cabeza en el pasto acurrucándose en su usual forma de bolita -descansa Wander- habla en voz baja mientras sus ojos prácticamente se cierran solos por el cansancio, durmiéndose casi de inmediato.

Wander ya hacía un rato que no dejaba de mirar el cielo sin decir nada, apreciando ahora las estrellas que lo adornaban; había estado todo este rato abstraído de su entorno, pensando algo que al parecer era importante para él. Se encontraba sentado en el pasto aún sin haber tomado su usual posición de dormir sobre el lomo de su amiga utilizando su sombrero como saco de dormir, más bien el dormir aun no pasaba por su mente. Dado esto, Wander decide pasar esos pensamientos a palabras - Sy-sylvia... -se dirige hacia ella con voz suave pero entendible, pero sin verla al rostro esperando que lo escuche.

\- e-estuve pensando...y bueno...sonara algo confuso que te diga esto ahora… pero todo este tiempo que te he conocido has estado ahí para mí, y te he querido como a ninguna amiga..., enserio eres grandiosa- una sonrisa de admiración y cariño se muestra en el rostro del nómada, mientras prosigue hablando -Eres fuerte, decida, valiendo. Blorp ¡todo lo que no soy! y debo decir que siempre eh admirado esas cualidades de ti, siempre te he considerado la mejor compañera de viajes y amiga que haya podido pedir- Su ojos brillan por el reflejo de las estrellas, espera unos segundo antes de continuar hablando – pero creo que eso cambio -sonríe suavemente aun viendo el cielo, mientras un ligero rubor cubre su rostro- pero no me tomes a mal, es cambio para bien porque ahora me... he enamorado de ti. -sonríe ampliamente soltando una suave risita, porque darse cuenta de esto lo pone más que feliz y a la vez no entiende como duro tanto en darse cuenta de estos sentimientos.

Con el fin de saber cómo reaccionó Sylvia con sus palabras, decide voltear a verla, sola para notar que desde antes que empezara a hablar estaba dormida. Wander solamente acaricia suavemente la cabellera de la Zbornak, pensando que tal vez deba escoger un mejor momento para decirle esto, uno en donde esté más... Despierta.

Ver a Sylvia dormir se esa manera tan tranquilo lo hizo pensar que tal vez el debería hacer lo mismo, pero su emoción no lo dejaría. No todos los días se descubría algo como eso, Wander se sentía sumamente emocionado, era algo nuevo y hermoso y definitivamente quería gritarlo por toda la galaxia. Era incluso mayor su emoción al pensar en decírselo a Sylvia. Ya fantaseaba con sus salidas románticas a caminar por campos de flores y sentarse a ver el atardecer juntos tomados de la manos. Todo esto realmente lo emocionaba en enormes proporciones, pero sabía que no debía despertar a su adorada Sylvia por nada del mundo por más emocionante que fuera la noticia. Ella estaba cansada, y velar por su descanso era en lo que debía concentrarse en lugar de interrumpirlo, debía ser paciente y esperar.

El entusiasmo de Wander sin duda no lo dejaba dormir, así que con tal de no despertar a Sylvia decidió ir a caminar un rato por los campos de flores que rodeaban al hermoso planeta de azulado pasto; notando de inmediato que las flores azul claro brillaban como pequeñas linternas entre el pasto, con luz que se encendía y apagaba tenuemente debido a su bioluminiscencia, sin duda algo hermoso que Wander tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar. El nómada sonrió y continuo caminando un rato mas, viendo a lo lejos como el sol se asomaba poco a poco. Valla, ¿En serio la emoción lo había mantenido despierto la noche entera? Eso no era lo que tanto le sorprendía, sino el hecho que aún no estaba cansado. Tenía tantas ganas de hablar de esto con alguien, aunque parecía ser el único ser listo en ese planeta. Para su suerte entre los nacientes rayos del sol, se veía algo que reflejaba esa luz,una singular nave con forma de calavera cuyo metal brillaba por la reflexión del sol. No le tomo un segundo a Wander dilucidar de quien era la nave y que de inmediato una enorme sonrisa se pintara en su rostro, no pensando nada y saliendo corriendo en dirección a la calavera gigante.

* * *

Peppers se encontraba en el centro de control de la nave, con los brazos cruzados justo al frente del lugar admirando el sol naciente; con su típica mirada seria de comandante.

En eso el silencio es interrumpido por uno de los Watchdogs quien se dirige a él de manera temerosa.

-ah...comandante... ¿qué hacemos despiertos tan temprano? Ni siquiera Lord Hater está despierto... - pregunta el Watchdog soltando un bostezo algo adormilado, no entendido porque el C. Peppers debe de hacerlos madrugar tanto.

-Siempre es bueno madrugar, además es nuestro trabajo despertar mucho antes que Lord Hater, y cuando el despierte ,lo cual será en un muy buen rato, lo sabremos porque gritara pidiendo su desayuno- Contesta el comandante

-Pero aun así ¿Que hacemos en éste planeta tan temprano? No tiene sentido, es como si alguna fuerza mayor nos hubiera traído aquí en este preciso momento sin razón aparente solo para que un hecho en específico se dé, pero a nosotros no nos beneficia en nada- replica otro de los Watchdogs que escuchaba la conversación.

Peppers se queda serio un segundo sin saber que decir ante eso, solo agitando su cabeza y molestándose- Ya dejen de buscar excusas para perder el tiempo y ¡HAGAN SU TRABAJO! -

Mientras el comandante gritaba, por los pasillos de la nave Wander caminaba como si nada de manera alegre, sabiendo con precisión lo que buscaba, encontrando después de poco la entrada del cuarto del Lord. Se dispuso a entrar en silencio, abrió lentamente la puerta ojeando el interior de la habitación, solo para sonreír al ver al esqueleto dormir de forma pacífica en la cama con su pijama y gorrito. El nómada de estrellas decidió entrar al cuarto en silencio, sentándose en la cama del susodicho y clavando su mirada en el hombre esqueleto fijamente, mientras espera que despierte algo emocionado e impaciente. Lo cual no tomo mucho tiempo, ya que el Lord al sentir que algo lo observaba no duró mucho en abrir los ojos. -¿e-eh? Q-que..- balbucea Hater medio dormido, alzando la mirada solo para notar que Wander se encuentra sentado en su cama, viéndolo con una sonrisa mientras lo saluda- ¿¡WAAAAANDEEER!? -grita con la intensión de asustar a Wander, el cual solo le sonríe cálidamente mientras le sigue la corriente y grita.

\- ¡HATEEEYY!-

Hater solamente le enoja que Wander no tome en serio su actitud amenazante ,y que no capte que quiere destruirlo. Pero al ser tan temprano en la mañana y sin ganas de mucho ajetreo, solo se limita a respirar profundo mientras pone su mano en su frente tratando de no enloquecer y correr tras Wander destruyendo todo a su paso menos al mencionado, como de costumbre- Se puede saber qué Blorps hacías viéndome dormir, ¡ESO ES RARO INCLUSO PARA TI!- el furico esqueleto solo se sienta en la cama, esperando que Wander salga pero este solo lo ve con cariño, cosa que lo enoja aun mas por lo que solo grita -¡FUERAA DE MI CUARTOOOOO!- al mismo tiempo que señala la salida, enfureciéndolo más aún que Wander siga sin parecer inmutarse ante sus amenazas.

-Lo siento Hatey- Replica en nómada peludo al ver algo alterado a su amigo -no quería despertarte, pero es que ¡tengo algo estupendo que contarte! -sonríe feliz dando brinquitos mientras Hater solo gira los ojos porque sabe que le hablara de cualquier tontería, al menos hasta que Wander grita- ¡ESTOY ENAMORADO!-desbordante de felicidad, mientras su grito se escucha por toda la nave.

-ah... ¿que? –el esqueleto no cree lo que escucha- Enamorado de... ¿abrazar? ¿Hacer el bien? ¿el helado? -Hater algo desubicado rasca su cabeza, mientras Wander suelta una ricita simpática

-¡No tonto! Trata de adivinar –Wander se recuesta en la cama boca abajo, descansando su barbilla en su mano mientras escucha a Hater, el cual piensa mucho lo que Wander dijo.

-ahhh...entonces no era nada de lo anterior..am...¿de una chica entonces?-

-¡correcto!- Sonríe ampliamente el feliz nómada

-¿Desde cuándo te fijas en chicas? Oh … no me digas, ¿es que acaso ya te empezabas a poner celoso de todas las nenas que caen a mis pies con tanta facilidad y querías una para no quedar como un solitario perdedor? -sonríe arrogante poniendo de forma coqueta una de sus manos en su pecho.

-Ah...no exactamente, solo ocurrió. Sabes que uno no controla eso, el corazón solo decide, ¡como el estómago cuando tiene hambre! ... igual no has adivinado que chica es Hatey, Te daré una pista! Es muy cercana a mí-

-ahh... ¿Peppers?-

Wander ríe un poco viéndolo algo extrañado -Peppers es cercano a ti Hater, además no es chica ni siquiera- Wander se levanta ya no queriendo esperar mas que Hater adivine de quien se trata, y diciendo de una vez -de quien estoy enamorado es de...¡SYLVIA! -da brinquitos alrededor de su amigo mientras se abraza a si mismo, viéndose corazones flotar a su alrededor.

-¿Sylvia? ...¿Sylvia la Zbornak?...aguarda un segundo...¡¿Sylvia era chica?! , Pensé que solo tenía nombre europeo o algo así... -rasca su barbilla aún pensativa-

-¡Claro que lo es!- Wander detiene sus brincos al escuchar tal cosa que dijo Hater-¿Qué te hizo pensar que no lo era? -dice Wander sin entender como Hater es tan ciego de no apreciar la belleza femenina de su Sylvia-

-ah... ¿que siempre está golpeándome a mí, a Peppers y los Watchdogs?-

\- Ella es así, sé que hay muchas más maneras de solucionar las cosas, pero yo he aprendido a aceptarla como es, y de esa manera la amo- Habla sin dudar ni un solo segundo mientras sonríe, notando a un sorprendido Hater, porque no pensó ver a Wander tomando con seriedad este tema.

-Entonces supongo que acudiste a mi porque sabes el éxito que soy con las mujeres, y querías saber mis secretos- sonríe de manera arrogante cruzado de brazos.

-A-ah, no exactamente pero puedo tomar tus concejos amigo. Aunque puedo decir que si se cómo comportarme con una dama - se cruza de brazos sonriendo algo orgulloso de sí mismo por ello.

-pfffffff - Hater saca la lengua de forma incrédula- tonterías, todo lo que me dijiste que hiciera con dominador salió tan mal que trato de destruirme, tu solo sabes del tal amor pero no de como conquistar nenas... Tal vez deberías empezar a actuar más como yo esta vez.

-ahh... ¿eso crees? Pero si mi método ha funcionado antes, además, creo que con Sylvia solo debo ser yo mismo, y ser dulce, y decirle cosas lindas, llevarle flores todas las mañanas, hacerle el desayuno, y-

-wow wow wow, espera un segundo "funcionado antes" ¿¡ya has tenido citas?!- interrumpe Hater sorprendido, porque parte de lo que dijo Wander no le cuadro-

\- Pues sí... Unas cuantas veces, generalmente son chicas las que me invitan y no sería cortes rechazarlas. Aunque rara vez he invitado yo ah alguien a salir. Pero con Sylvia es diferente, ella no es como nadie que haya conocido antes, y merece que lo intente. No hay nada que me haría más feliz en el mundo que estar a su lado para siempre -sonríe de manera enamorada dando un suspiro, lo que provoca que Hater gire los ojos-

\- Bien, bien, bien...vasta de tonterías cursis. No necesito saber tus apestosos sentimientos cursos pero.. ah… Supongo que si así lo pones de esa manera y-yo voy a ...a. u..ar..e -habla entre dientes sin entenderse de lo que dice

-¿Cómo Hater?-

-a..a..yu.. Ah... -no puede terminar la oración porque la mirada de enorme emoción y sonrisa con la que Wander lo ve lo estresa, Wander sabe lo que quiere decir, pero necesita oírlo de los labios de Hater,es más que todo un capricho y prueba para el de su amistad. Finalmente el conquistador se desespera y lo dice sin rodeos- ¡AYUDARTE! ¡¿ESTA BIEN?! ¡Voy a ayudarte!- desvía la mirada cruzándose de brazos no entendiendo como es que quiere ayudar a alguien...mejor dicho como ese alguien es Wander; El que se supone más odia en el mundo- pero no te a costumbres a eso ¿Okay? Solo te devuelvo el favor de ayudarme con dominador...es a..ah... ¡regla de villanos! Así estaremos a mano...

Wander no sabe si gritar de la emoción o ponerse a cantar un numero de amistad acompañado de la música de su banjo. Aun así su sonrisa y brillantes ojos lo dicen todo, ¡no podría ser mejor! El y su mejor amigo pasando tiempo de calidad juntos, sumándole que le ayudará a conquistar a su amada Sylvia -¡GRACIAS HATER! -le es inevitable saltar sobre él y abrazarlo lo más fuerte que pueda- ¡ERES EL MEJOR AMIGO QUE PODRÍA PEDIR!

-¡Que no soy tu amigo! - grita Hater aún en su infantil negación, tratando de quitarse a Wander de encima- Ahora suéltame y pongámonos a trabajar que esto no será sencillo-

-¿Porque no lo sería? Solo debo de...CANTAR UNA CANCION PARA DECIRLE A SYLVIA LO MUCHO QUE LA ADORO Y-

-¡NO NO NO!- Hater interrumpe a Wander - las canciones no funcionan, menos en alguien tan...ah.."Sylvia". Mejor en vez de alabarla dile el asombroso duque del mal que eres para que note lo inferior que es ante ti y no le quede más que salir contigo- sonríe de forma entre arrogante y galante-

-n-no creo que sea bueno idea...además n-ni siquiera soy un duque del mal, ¿si mejor la llevo a un restaurante y escucho todo lo que me diga?- la sonrisa inocente no podía faltar por lo que Wander creía era una buena idea, pero solo veía como Hater movía la cabeza en forma desaprobatoria mientras estaba cruzado de brazos-

-Tenemos mucho en que trabajar...-


	3. Chapter 3

Después de un buen desayuno que Hater hizo a Wander prepararle, ambos se encontraban en la sala de conferencias de la nave. En dicho lugar había papeles por todos lados, estrategias de tipo militar y solo 2 donas en la caja en la que inicialmente habían 6. En el frente estaba Hater, explicando a Wander paso por paso sus tácticas para conquistar chicas - Entonces les muestras tu definido pecho y veras que caen ante ti- añade Hater a su exposición titulada "Conquistando Chicas con el Más grande de la galaxia" mientras señala como ejemplo sus "sensuales" costillas. Wander solo Sonreía mientras se comía las últimas 2 donas de la caja.

En ese preciso instante la puerta de la sala de conferencias se abre de golpe, entrando un pequeño comandante furico por la ausencia del líder ante el planeamiento de la siguiente invasión- ¡SEÑOR! ¿¡QUE DIABLOS HACE EN ESTA SALA?! -ve el ambiente a su alrededor notando todos esos papeles regados y planes con apariencia estúpida- ¿pero que-? ¡ACABABA DE ORDENAR ESTE LUGAR! -dice molesto porque el orden no dura nada con Hater cerca, solo para colmo notar que entre los papeles se asoma el fenómeno-viajero anaranjado, saludándolo felizmente como si nada- ¡SEÑOR! ¿¡ACASO LE DEBO RECORDAR QUE A LOS ENEMIGOS NO SE LES INVITA A LA NAVE!? SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACE WANDER AQUÍ, DENTRO DE LA SALA DE CONFERENCIAS...¿¡CON USTED?!

\- Daah, ¿Que no es obvio Peppers? Le estoy mostrando mis tácticas de conquista para que tenga éxito con las chicas, no me llegará ni a los talones en ese tema, pero por lo menos no morirá solo-

Peppers no puede evitar golpear su rostro en un acto de "facepalm" , ¿Cómo es que a Lord Hater se le ocurrían estas cosas de la nada? - Señor - Replica con seriedad -si me lo permite esto es totalmente una ¡pérdida de tiempo! ¿¡Que tiene que ver usted con que Wander quiera novia o no?! ¡Debería preocuparse por conquistar planetas! No ayudar a Wander a conquistar el corazón de alguna chica-

-Ah...pues la cosa es que Wander me ayudo con dominador y..Ya sabes...se lo debo y eso...-

-agh...- suspira agobiado el ojo con cuerpo, sin dudo sería difícil convencer a Hater que no lo hiciera una vez que ya se le había metido en la cabeza, así que prefiere ahorrar ese tiempo y esperar que esta tontería pase, para volverlo a tener en frente de cada conquista- está bien, pierdan el tiempo ambos en esta idiotez, ya ni me interesa...- sale del cuarto enojado, pero más que todo algo celoso que Hater gaste tanto esfuerzo en ayudar a Wander con esa estupidez y no ah el a dominar la galaxia. Él es el oficial al mando, su mano derecha y gran amigo ¿porque no es prioridad para Hater? ¿Porque la prioridad siempre es este "mortal enemigo" con el cual más que pelear convive? Y cuando ha tenido la oportunidad de realmente acabar con él no lo hace; como si no quisiera de verdad que desapareciera de la faz del universo. Sin duda todo esto era un fastidio y cansado para él, pero después de todo Hater era el Líder, así que entendiera o no porque hacia las cosas no debía cuestionarlo.

Devuelta en la Sala de Conferencias, Hater solo continúo su explicación sin darle tanta importancia a Peppers cuando se marchó. Mas no fue el caso de Wander, quien estaba más bien preocupado por el pequeñin al verlo salir de esa manera. No es nuevo que Wander sea conocido por ser observador; por lo que con facilidad notó la insatisfacción de Peppers.

-Ah...Lord Hater...Tal vez debamos ir a hablar con Peppers , no se veía muy feliz. ¡Tal vez quiere unirse a nosotros!-

-meeeh, dudo que quiera. Solo quiere que trabajemos en la parte aburrida de conquistar planetas. Siempre se pone así, ignóralo-

-Pero Hater, ¡si algo hace sentir mal a Peppers es mi trabajo solucionarlo! No puedo dejar que ande por ahí siendo infeliz- Wander responde mientras se levanta de su asiento con una ligera sonrisa, caminando en dirección a la salida en busca de Peppers, al menos hasta que Hater lo detiene.

-¡Wander! ¡No puedes irte! Estoy en medio de mis increíbles explicaciones para ligar y tú ¿¡prefieres ir con Peppers?!- se siente algo ofendido de que sus explicaciones no sean apreciadas. Pero más que todo lo ofende el repentino desinterés del que siempre se interesa por todo que hace, o sea la bola de pelos metiche.

\- No es eso Hatey, pero es mi deber moral ayudar a quien lo necesite. Además, en unos minutos Sylvia va a despertar, y para evitar que se preocupe debo regresar con ella- Retoma su camino saliendo de la sala de conferencias en busca del globo ocular comandante.

-Agh... Wander y sus estúpidas ideas de ayudar a todos..., ¡Oye Wander! -lo llama justo a tiempo para que el mencionado se detenga un segundo y lo observe sonriente -Luego iré a buscarte para ver como actúas con Sylvia , además de ayudarte con eso...o lo que sea...no me importa- trata de aparentar desinterés en el tema para verse más "cool".Wander solo sonríe asintiendo su cabeza para luego salir corriendo del lugar emocionado.

Al cabo de un rato de buscar logro encontrar a Peppers, pero por más que trato de dialogar con él, cantarle canciones y darle algunos abrazos; él simplemente insistía que estaba bien y lo que le molesto fue que Hater no hiciera su trabajo. Wander seguía sin creerle en absoluto al comandante; pero debido a su carencia de tiempo, decidió dejarlo en paz y correr hacia donde Sylvia. Más tarde tendría tiempo de averiguar que le molestaba realmente.

* * *

Sylvia abre los ojos al sentir el cálido sol acariciar su piel, y como hace de costumbre al despertar se estira un poco

\- Buenos días Wander ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? – Sonríe adormilada viendo a cada costado suyo, solo notando la ausencia de su peludo compañero, cosa que nunca le da paz

\- Wander, ¿!WANDER?!- lo llama estando a punto de entrar en la histeria por traicioneros pensamientos que la hacen imaginar que algo malo le sucedió, solo piensa en correr por el planeta para encontrar a su amigo, pero al momento que se levantó y pretendió ir en búsqueda de este, logro escuchar la típica voz feliz que alegra todas sus mañanas, diciéndole un cálido "buenos días Sylvia" - ¡Wander! Oh gracias a Grop que nada te paso, el no encontrarte por ninguna parte me empezaba a preocupar- dicho esto la Zbornak corrió al lado del nómada para recibirle con un enorme abrazo, el cual él corresponde más feliz que nunca.

\- Lo siento mucho Sylvia, pero me tuve que desviar para conseguirte ¡Esto!- desase el abrazo sacando de su sombrero un fino plato con dibujo de calavera en medio, el cual contiene un caliente y delicioso desayuno que se compone de Waffles con crema batida y helado de vainilla, no tardando en entregar éste a Sylvia con una sonrisa- Desayuno especial para la más hermosa de las Zbornaks y mi leal compañera- habla en un tono entre cariñoso rayando en meloso, sonriéndole a Sylvia no pasando ni medio segundo y ya estando perdido en su mirada.

-¡WOW! Wander, ¡que detalle! Es todo un desayuno, y se ve delicioso- sonríe alegre sonrojándose un momento por los elogios de la criaturita peluda. Sin duda le era imposible no considerarlo adorable, más cuando le decía esas cosas lindas que sin dudar alegraban su mañana.

-No hay de que Syl, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, cualquier cosa, solo pídemelo- sonríe de manera carismática sentándose en el pasto al lado de Sylvia- ¡oh! ¡Casi lo olvidaba! -saca de su sombrero con cuidado un vaso con jugo de naranja.

-¿De dónde sacaste todo esto amigo?- Sylvia con cuidado se sienta a su lado dando una mordida al waffle una vez que esta cómoda sentada en el pasto, brillando sus ojos por lo delicioso que está ese waffle, esponjoso por dentro y crujiente por fuera siendo la vainilla del helado un excelente acompañamiento en su paladar paro los waffles con un toque de canela -Enserio que está delicioso Wander ¿Lo preparaste tú?-

-Así es Sylvia, y me alegra que te gusten-

-¿Dónde preparaste esto? Solo veo flores y plantas por acá...-

-Fue fácil, solo tome la cocina de Hatey prestada- Sonríe de manera serena.

-¿Hater? Agh... ¡no me digas que ese payaso está por aquí! más le vale no causar problemas o se las verá con mis puños-

-Lord Hater no dará problemas Sylvia, ¡te lo aseguro!, tú tranquila-

-Igual no bajare la guardia- habla con seriedad dando otra mordida al waffle , sonriendo un poco al sentir ese delicioso sabor -por curiosidad Wander, ¿que tienen los waffles que saben tan bien?-

-ohh nada complicado de conseguir, solo algo de canela, vainilla y muuuuuuucho amor- le sonríe con un sonrojo leve en su rostro -y ese es un ingrediente inagotable que siempre pondré en tus waffles- Trata de indirectamente decirle nuevamente que amor por ella le sobra, pero solo nota a Sylvia sonreír y reír un poco de manera suave.

\- No me esperaba menos de ti Wander, pues sin duda me gustaron tus waffles de amor, pero me siento mal de solo comer yo ¿no estas hambriento, amigo? ¿Quieres parte de mi desayuno? – Acerca un poco su plato a Wander

-No te preocupes Sylvia- Contesta a la vez que con delicadeza regresa el plato a Sylvia- los waffles son tuyos, y yo ya comí muchas donas por lo que hambriento no estoy-

-Si tú lo dices, gracias por todo amigo. Has estado más dulce de lo habitual conmigo últimamente ¿Es por algo en específico? -

-Pues si te soy sincero es porque te am-..¡Aprecio mucho Sylvia! -cambia su frase a último segundo, ya que piensa que si le repite demasiado que la ama, al momento que le toque declararse formalmente, no tendrá tanto impacto y sonara a algo muy corriente. O algo así le mencionó Hater; pero lo cierto era que quería decírselo acompañado de cada frase que le dedicara, ya que para él la frase nunca se quedaría corta o se gastaría por más que la dijera.

-Pues yo también te aprecio mucho Wander, eres el mejor- sonríe de manera dulce y adorable como pocas veces hace la Zbornak, realmente es casi nulo el número de seres con los cuales deja ver su lado blando, y Wander es quien más saca ese lado en ella, pero al contrario de lo que hubiera pensado en tiempos pasado, ese sentimiento más bien la hace sentir más fuerte.

Sylvia Termina el waffle rápidamente dejando el plato en el suelo- Bueno amigo, buscare alguna fuente de agua para darme un baño, te veré al rato- sonríe como de costumbre volteando a ver a su compañero, acercándose a él y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por ella- Gracias por todo amigo- dice al segundo de romper el beso solo caminando lejos de ahí tranquila, en busca de algún manantial.

Wander simplemente se encontraba estupefacto, con el rostro completamente rojo no esperándose una muestra de agradecimiento así, al principio no sabía que responder, por lo que no dijo nada y solo se limitó a despedirse de Sylvia con una de sus manos aun algo ido. Pasaron un par de segundos antes que Wander entrara en razón, pero cuando eso Sylvia estaba caminando lejos. Dado eso no se limitó y sonrió ampliamente de la manera más atontada posible, cubriendo en totalidad su completamente sonrojado rostro como segunda acción- Claro que no era la primera vez que Sylvia le había dado un pequeño beso en la mejilla o la frente, pero desde que descubrió lo que sentía por ella, lo que podría ser calificado como una muy pequeña y sencilla muestra de afecto a él lo llenaba de magia, sin duda este beso fue más cálido desde su perspectiva. Estando ido en sus pensamientos por Sylvia, Wander solo se deja caer cerca del campo de flores viendo el cielo mientras se siente embriagado de amor. Siendo Sylvia lo único que podía ocupar su mente, y ser la responsable de sus constantes suspiros. Ahora queriendo besarla él una vez que regrese.

* * *

No pasan más de 30 minutos cuando cierto duque del mal, camina algo hastiado a donde está el casi drogado Wander que ve al cielo, el cual hasta usaba una corona de flores que el mismo se hizo en vez de su normal sombrero verde que se encontraba a un lado

-¡WANDER!- llamó Lord Hater, notando que el mencionado solo gira la mirada hacia el viéndolo de la manera más relajada posible, sin decir nada, aun con una fija sonrisa embobada en su rostro. -¡WANDER! ¡Deja de jugar al hippie!, !Me dijiste que vendrías apenas entregaras el desayuno a Sylvia, te he estado esperando y tú solo estas aquí como tonto viendo nubes!- reclama molesto Hater, quien realmente le había puesto empeño a sus clases de conquistar chicas para que Wander no se presentara. No le tomo nada notar la actitud de drogado que Wander tenía - Estas más raro que de costumbre ¿Que te tiene así? -

Wander solo suspira sonriente, pasando su calmada actitud a una sumamente emocionada y brincando a abrazar a Hater -no tengo nada más que ¡FELICIDAD INFINITAA! , Siento que Sylvia es más linda conmigo, y ¡Ahora lo demuestra mejor! Con... ¡besos! Aunque bueno, estar enamorado me hace ver todo a un nivel más hermoso también, pero sin duda que puede sentir que ella también siente lo mismo que yo- corazones bailan alrededor del idiotizado nómada por su estado enamoradizo/idiota- y como si no pudiera ser mejor tú estás aquí conmigo, ¡apoyándome! Sabía que nuestra amistad era algo especial Hatey, ¡TAMBÍEN TE AMO! -Dicho esto abraza más al esqueleto el cual se siente algo sacado de onda con ambiente de tanto amor.

-Ah... No te pongas raro Wander, No somos amigos solo te lo debo -desvía la mirada aun sin querer aceptarlo, dejando que Wander lo abrace 5 segundos más de lo normal antes de quitárselo de encima- Y dudo mucho que hallas conseguido un beso tan rápido, debes de estar exagerando. Así que mejor empieza por lo básico e invítala a salir-

-¿Invitarla a salir?... ¡Gran idea Hatey! , ¡Eso significa que debo de buscarle flores! Y talvez algo de chocolate para darle en la cita, oh y también...- Wander no termina su enunciado debido a que Hater lo interrumpe.

-¿Flores y chocolate? Pff, eso está demasiado pasado de moda. ¿Qué tienes 100 años? A las chicas ya no les gusta eso-

-Ah...-Wander simplemente se queda callado un segundo sin comentar eso de la edad- Bueno...tienes razón, ¡debería ser algo más personal! ¡Algo que solo yo pueda darle! - sonríe feliz mientras piensa que podría ser eso-¿¡Que tal una canción especial para Sylvia!? Ahora que lo pienso nunca le eh dedicado una-

-¿Canción sobre ella? Mehh, Si algo aprendí es que a las chicas no les cantes lo grandes que son, Mejor solo háblale de ti, que te todos modos ya la conoces y ella no se ve interesante.

-ah...Hater, eso es lo opuesto a lo que te enseñe la vez que fuiste con dominador ¿recuerdas? "Hazle una pregunta" "Si quieres ganar su corazón preocúpate por ella" "Si quieres salir con ella formula una pregunta"-tararea al ritmo de la canción -y es un pensamiento al que me mantengo fiel, Hatey-

-Aburridoooo, ¿Que no viste que eso totalmente no funcionó y dominador casi nos mata? No no no. No volveré a escuchar tus consejos de pareja, y parece que es mejor que tú sigas los míos. Pero como presiento que todo lo harás mal en esa cita estoy dispuesto a ayudarte con eso...-

-¿¡Enserio?!- No le interesa tanto que los métodos que Hater le diga sean tan contrarios a lo que él quiere (para no de decir malos...aunque, lo son), pero más que todo le emociona que Hater quiera ayudarlo, eso solo le demuestra que el mencionado se preocupa por su felicidad; en otras palabras que lo quiere.

-Sí, si...tengo una idea de algo que podría funcionar, así que ve a la nave en unas horas, ¡Y no llegues tarde! - dicho esto Hater regresa corriendo a donde se supone está su nave. Quedando Wander otra vez solo, recostándose entre las flores y cerrando los ojos, para finalmente conciliar el sueño.

No pasa mucho cuando una fresca y Limpia Sylvia regresa a donde estaba Wander, notando al nómada dormido de manera adorable; con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras el viento mueve suavemente su pelaje naranja. Sin duda el no haber dormido en toda la noche por la emoción lo había cansado. Sylvia sólo sonríe sentándose a su lado mientras lo ve dormir, se ve tan pacífico que no tiene corazón para despertarlo. Aunque no hace falta; porque después de un rato él mismo despierta, estirándose un poco. Su interior le recordaba que no podía dormir con todo lo que debía hacer. Aún medio dormido no le toma mucho notar a Sylvia a su lado, inevitablemente sonriéndole y saltando a abrazarla, abrazo el cual ella corresponde.

-Si estás cansado puedes seguir durmiendo amigo, yo cuidare que nada te interrumpa- dice Sylvia al notarlo cansado, pero que por alguna razón lucha por estar despierto; sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Estoy bien Sylvia, además necesito preguntarte algo muy importante -le sonríe de forma cariñosa tomando una de las manos de la Zborbak con cuidado -Me gustaría saber si te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche eh ir a cenara nuestro lugar de siempre- Habla sin dudar en sus palabras ni parecer nervioso, en sus ojitos se ve entre suplica y amor, a la vez que ansiedad por obtener una respuesta pero contenida por esperarla y tratar de ser paciente.

-¿Salir? Claro amigo, jamás negaría pasar tiempo contigo -sonríe aceptando sin dudar. En parte debido a que la carita de Wander también le hace imposible decirle que no y decepcionarlo.

-¡Genial! Pero una cosa más Sylvia, no será como una típica salida nuestra, será algo especial- una sonrisa de emoción se posa en el rostro del viajero.

-¿Algo especial? ¿Porque? ¿Celebramos algo?-

-No exactamente Syl, ya lo veras- Inevitablemente le giñe un ojo sonriendo de forma algo traviesa, como si tuviera algo entre manos. Cosa que causa más interés en Sylvia de saber lo que trama ese pequeño

-Espero que esa sorpresa incluya Pie de medusa, Wander -ríe suavemente sintiendo como Wander suelta su mano

-Si es lo que quieres habrá, ahora debo irme Syl, ¡tengo otro compromiso muy importante con el mejor de mis amigos! -

-¿El mejor de tus amigos? Pero creí que yo era tu mejor amiga Wander -

-No Syl, tus eres más que eso- y dicho esto Wander se estira un poco besando la mejilla de la Zbornak rápida pero tiernamente. En lo que sale corriendo del lugar sonriente y feliz.

Sylvia solo toca su mejilla sonroja levemente, Wander le había dado esa clase de besos antes; pero este lo sintió tan diferente, cargado de mucho más sentimiento. Tal vez solo sea cosa de ella, pero sin duda le agrado. Aunque una pregunta surgió en su mente en ese preciso momento ¿acaso estaba ligado ese beso a cuando dijo que ella era más que su mejor amiga? No lo sabe aún y prefiere no pensar demasiado en eso, después de todo ella ya tenía claro que Wander era su mejor amigo y lo protegía por encima de todo, no era posible que llegara a quererlo más, o verlo de una manera distinta. Al menos eso es lo que creía Sylvia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes de empezar, me gustaría agregar que este Chapter contiene algunas bromas _WanderxHater_ xD, y no las pongo a manera de ofender a quienes les gusta la pareja sino para lograr un ambiente mas cómico n.n, igual no tengo nada contra el WanderxHater y hasta me gusto por veces shipearlos xD, pero este fic es Sylander, así que no haré mescolanzas raras y lo WanderxHater se queda nada mas en broma. Ademas que por el momento me gusta mas verlos como mejores amigos x3...tambien me gusta mas Shippear a Peppers con Hater xD**

* * *

Wander solo reío un poco, algo sonrojado y emocionado por lo que había hecho. Bueno quizás no era gran cosa un beso en la mejilla pero el sentía que era un enorme avance. Siguió pensando en ello hasta el momento de entrar a la nave de Hater y caminar por los pasillos buscándolo, solo para notar una nota en el suelo cerca del cuarto del mencionado, nota la cual estaba escrita con lápiz labial. Cosa que extraño un poco a Wander pero la leyó de todos modos, esta decía: "Wander, para que esto funcione mejor debemos vernos en un lugar más solitario, así que te espero en esta parte del planeta" , justo en la parte de abajo de la nota había un mapa mal dibujado. Wander sonrió ampliamente emocionado porque esto parecía como un juego de búsqueda del tesoro, aún no entendía que significaba la que estuviera escrita con lápiz labial, pero ¡definitivamente era de Hater! , así que dejo la carta en su lugar y emprendió su búsqueda de donde decía Hater que estaba la sorpresa (nunca menciono que era una sorpresa pero Wander lo veía de ese modo).

El nómada peludo salió apresurado de la nave, con su espíritu aventurero listo para buscar por todo el planeta a Hater, matando su euforia de explorador el caminar 200 metros y verlo detrás de unos arbustos; realmente Hater no era el mejor ocultándose o jugando a esto. Wander solo suspiró por no haber tenido su momento de aventurero, pero sonríe alegre mientras caminaba donde su amigo-¡Hatey! ¡Te había estado buscando! - habla acercándose más a él para notar enseguida que este lleva puesto un vestido azul, peluca con rulos pelirroja, unas notables pestañas postizas y unos elegantes tacones. Wander lo ve desubicado un momento pero luego solo sonríe- la vestimenta ¿a qué se debe Hatey? Quieres que tomemos el té usando vestidos- ríe un poco luego de lo mencionado.

-¡NO!, ¡solo uso este tonto atuendo porque tuve la idea más brillante del mundo! ¡Que tengamos una cita!- replica Hater pareciendo más emocionado de lo que debería estar por la mención de esto.

-¿Cita? Je...lo siento mucho Hatey, pero no eres mi tipo, digo claro que te adoro y pienso que eres hermoso, pero no en ese sentido- sonríe de manera relajada y algo juguetona casi obteniendo al segundo una abrupta respuesta por parte de Hater.

-¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO TONTO! ¡AGHH!- saca su lengua asqueado de solo pensarlo- me refiero a que fingiré ser Sylvia para que puedas practicar lo de tu cita de hoy, solo no te pongas demasiado cariñoso...y NADA de besos-

Wander solo ríe pareciéndole más que una verdadera cita, un divertido juego; Hater debe de quererlo mucho para hacer algo tan lindo (y ridículo) por él; sin dudo que hay bondad entre esos huesos. -¡Me suena a una estupenda idea!- dice emocionado aunque cualquier persona cuerda hubiera pensado lo contrario de este plan- y claro que no planeó besarte Hatey, eso es mucho para la primera cita, esperemos a la segunda -le guiñe un ojo de manera juguetona a su compañero caminando a la mesa que este hizo a los Watchdogs instalar en el centro del bosque-

Hater se molesta por el gesto de Wander sonrojándose. Solo volteando a verlo enojado -¡No habrá más citas! ¡Apenas acabemos con esto volveré a mi tarea de destruirte!, además no te emociones demasiado, sé que debo verme como una encantadora chica, pero sigo siendo el mismo villano masculino y encantador pero más que todo masculino de siempre -sonríe caminando a la mesa. Wander solo suelta otra risita porque siente que Hater se toma esto seriamente mientras que él lo ve como un juego. Así que sigue la corriente de actuar como si en efecto, Hater fuese una chica. Siendo su primer gesto correr la silla por el para que se siente.

-¿Que estás haciendo? - replica Hater serio.

-Ammm... ¿le muevo la silla a una dama?

-¡MAL! ¡Primer fallo de la noche Wander! A las chicas no les gustan los chicos caballerosos, les gustan los rudos que las tratan de menos, y eso quiere decir nada de ceder asientos-

-Eso suena como algo muy grosero de hacer, más con una chica-

Hater solo gruñe empujando a Wander unos metros lejos de donde estaba para que pueda observarlo bien-¿Que no estás aquí para oír mis increíbles consejos? ¡Entonces deja de contra decirme y escucha! ¡Grop!, el mundo no gira alrededor de ti "Wander solo lo que yo digo está bien"- Se cruza de brazos mientras se discute internamente lo egocéntrico que es la criatura peluda a veces- Mira, cuando una chica se va a sentar tu más bien la tiras del lugar y te sientas tú, así vera de una vez quien manda -sonríe demostrándole a Wander lo que acaba de mencionar tomando a un Watchdog (que se trajo a varios de la nave a ayudar) y colocándolo en la silla , solo para luego tirarlo de un golpe y sentarse el.

-Ahhh...está bien Hater, pero deberías saber que esos métodos van en contra de mis principios -sonríe algo nervioso sentándose frente al esqueleto, teme que no vuelva a ayudarlo en algo si el no muestra interés en lo que le dice, por más malos consejos que sean.

-Solo trata de recordar todo lo que te explique y aplícalo en esta cita falsa-

Ya estando ambos sentados, un Watchdog con un corbatín se acerca a ellos fingiendo ser el mesero y tomando la orden falsa de ambos, mientras deja una canasta de pan en la mesa.

-Ahora Wander, háblame de ti. A mí no me interesa, pero las chicas aman escuchar a su cita hablar toda la noche-

-ah...pues. Supongo que me presento, ¡Hola! La gente me llama Wander ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - dice sonriente extendiendo su mano-

Hater sólo ignora su saludo -Yo soy María Bon petunia - mueve las pestañas rápidamente de manera "femenina" al decir su nombre, fingiendo una afeminada voz.

-¿Que no se suponía que eras Sylvia? - ríe de manera más notoria porque Hater hablando así le parece divertido.

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo quiero ser María Bon Petunia! , ese nombre tiene más clase y sentimiento que solo "Sylvia" -dice sacando la lengua porque para él es un súper simplón nombre.

\- Esta bien Petunia, puedes llamarte como quieras. Pero Sylvia sigue siendo un hermoso nombre- Suspira viendo al cielo sin poder ocultar ni un segundo su enamoramiento. Saliendo de ese trance al sentir uno de los panes que estaban en la mesa chocar con su frente al Hater lanzárselo.

-¡Préstale atención a tu cita y deja de pensar en otras!-

-Lo siento Hater, digo, Petunia- Ríe un poco pareciéndole hilarante todo esto-

* * *

Ya había pasado un tiempo considerablemente largo desde que Wander se fue y dejo a Sylvia sola sin decirle específicamente a donde iba, eso la estresaba. Odiaba no tenerlo al lado cada segundo, aunque más temía que algo, lo que fuera, le pasara a aquel ser que le daba una razón para vivir. Ya había experimentado lo que se sintió perderlo en una mala jugada del universo en aquella nave, siendo el "capitán Tim" culpable de esto, y del episodio que fue una parodia de la película "Alíen". Recordar todo eso en este preciso momento la ponía aún más nerviosa, así que decidió que ya no se quedaría más tiempo sentada, iría por Wander Si o Si. Se levantó y rápidamente Sylvia empezó a caminar en línea recta, no tardando en notar la nave de Hater, y sin pensarlo dos veces entrar ahí en busca de su amigo, ya que pensaba que era alta la probabilidad que estuviera ahí dentro fastidiando al Lord.

Mientras tanto dentro de la nave un escenario parecido se llevaba a cabo. Peppers llevaba buscando a Hater por horas, comenzándose a preocupar de no verlo.

-Agh...en qué clase de tonto aprieto se abra metido esta vez, señor...- habla consigo mismo caminando por los pasillos de la nave con preocupación hasta que cerca del cuarto de Hater nota un trozo de papel con algo escrito. Toma el dicho papel y justo al momento de levantarlo para comenzar a leerlo, algo veloz y azul le da un fuerte puñetazo en el ojo lanzándolo contra la pared, no le toma nada darse cuenta que se trata de -¡ SYLVIA! ¡MALDITA ZBORNAK LOCA!- soba su ojo que ya se encuentra rojo por el impacto, solo levantándose para devolverle el golpe, cosa que empieza una nube de puños, patadas y toda clase de agresiones entre esos 2, lo cual dura alrededor de algunos minutos, hasta que Sylvia decide detenerlo.

-¡No tengo tiempo para pelear contigo Nerd de un ojo!- Dice Sylvia empujando a Peppers lejos- ¡Dime donde tienes a Wander ahora y no te haré sufrir tanto! - Alterada aprieta sus puños, viendo a Peppers de manera amenazante.

-¿Tenerlo? ¡¿De qué Grops hablas Zbornak?! ¡A ese no lo he visto en horas! ¡Más bien dime tu qué hiciste con Hater!-

Sylvia solo abre los ojos totalmente uniendo cabos en un instante-oh no... -golpea su frente debido a que todo esto se está comenzando a volver una cansada rutina -Ahora que estará haciendo Wander con el fenómeno ese...-

Peppers capto rápido a lo que se refería Sylvia, ¿Cómo no pensó en eso antes? ¡Claro que debía de estar con Wander! ¿Dónde más estaría?- Muy bien, o mejor dicho Muy mal...púes entonces parece que tu tonto y el mío otra vez andan haciendo una idiotez juntos...pero ¿dónde? -

Sylvia nota al comandante pensar y pensar, la paciencia no es un dote que tenga ella; así que en lo que este analiza todas las posibilidades, Sylvia busca con la mirada algo que pueda ayudar; encontrando así la nota escrita con lápiz labial que al parecer Peppers olvido por completo, sacándola de onda el material con la que esta estaba escrita , y en segunda lo que decía- ah...Peeps...creo que ya sé dónde están -Su rostro solo muestra confusión , así que decide que sea Peppers que saque conclusiones de lo que dice ahí al momento que le entrega la carta.

-Déjame ver eso...- Su ojo se abre totalmente sin saber que pensar sobre lo que dice - ¿¡A qué demonios se refiere con " _Wander , para que esto funcione mejor debemos vernos en un lugar más solitario"_ ?!- Peppers no quiere brincar a conclusiones de un solo momento, pero sin duda todo esto sólo lo llevaba a pensar una cosa...que no era muy de su gusto - C-creo que esos 2... ¡Están Saliendo!-

Sylvia solo lo ve unos segundos seria sin decir nada - ¿Sa-Saliendo?- Peppers espera con ansiedad verla explotar de ira, solo para ver con asombro como Sylvia comienza a reír sin parar; casi al punto de llorar de la risa - ¡HAHAHAHA! Buena esa Peppers, sobre todo piensas que esos 2 llegarían a algo así pffff...Que idea tan estúpida-

-Ah, disculpa, pero no se si no has notado lo mucho que pasan tiempo juntos ahora y se escabullen, ¡eso deja mi teoría totalmente factible! Aunque suene en extremo descabellada...y no me agrade nada-lo último lo dice más para si mismo.

\- ¡Oh cállate! Wander no está ni jamás estará interesado en salir con ese sujeto, probablemente solo están jugando a las escondidas o algo así, solo vamos al lugar y te lo demostraré! -

-Okay, y la verdad espero que tengas razón esta vez- Siguiendo el mapa mal dibujado de Hater, el comandante y la Zbornak salieron a averiguar de qué se trataba todo esto.

* * *

-Entonces ¿recuerdas aquella vez que tu dijiste que había un mejor villano que yo? ¡HA! Que buena broma fue esa, como si la máquina de cosquillas fuera la gran cosa-

-¿Broma?...¿Hablas de Screwball?- La expresión de Wander cambia de inmediato con sólo la mención de la odiosa banana- No bromeaba, él es la mayor amenaza de esta galaxia.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ¿Tú consideras a ese chiste el mejor villano? ¿¡PERO COMO?! ¡YO DEBERÍA SER ESO PARA TI!-

-Oh no Hatey, No eres nada como Screwball , ¡tú eres genial! - Sonríe feliz al decirlo.

\- ¡NO NO, ya nada! ¡Tú me cambiaste por la banana horrible! ¡Se suponía que yo era tu villano! ¡Pensé que teníamos algo especial! -se inclina de manera dramática moviendo sus falsas pestañas en el aire, forzando una falsa lagrima salir de su ojo.

Mientras Hater elaboraba un drama telenovelesco, era ajeno para ambos que detrás de unos arbustos cierto comandante y Zbornak miraban lo que pasaba. Estando boquiabiertos, ninguno sabía que decir, eso sin duda parecía una cita. Pero aún no entendían la parte de Hater teniendo que vestirse de chica.

\- Ohh Hatey, no estés así. ¡Claro que lo que tenemos es especial! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo en la galaxia! ¡Screwball no es ni la mitad de lo que tú eres, amigo!-

Hater por alguna razón se sintió aliviado al oír eso, parece que siempre seguía siendo prioridad para Wander, tal vez no de la manera esperada con eso de "amigo" pero lo era; Hater planeaba decir algo hasta que noto a Wander ponerse de pie en su silla y estirar los brazos.

-¡Ven aquí amigo! Es hora del abrazo- Wander extiende sus brazos tratando de abrazar al mencionado , pero este trata de evitarlo moviéndose hacia atrás, mala idea, esto causa que al Wander acercarse más a el tropiece; cayendo nada más y nada menos que en la cara de Hater en lo que podría considerarse un estrellado "beso". Que no duro ni medio segundo, el cual sería mejor definirlo como un choque de caras, Hater sin pensarlo empuja lejos a Wander, estando a punto de gritar, pero ciertos personajes de fondo en los arbustos interrumpen cuando gritando al unísono "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO".

-¡NOOOOO SEÑOR! ¿¡Entonces si era cierto?! ¡O por Grop! , ¡ESTO NO PODRÍA SER PEOR! -Peppers se coloca de rodillas gritando mientras golpea el suelo con uno de sus puños- ¡Ahora sí lo hizo! Con esto definitivamente Wander lo convertirá en un oloroso hippie del amor ¡NO HAY NADA PEOR QUE ESO! - Casi llorando Peppers se tira al suelo aun gritando.

Sylvia solo estaba parada seria con un Tic en el ojo, realmente no sabía que decir. Aunque no era necesario que lo hiciera porque al segundo Hater comenzó a gritar

\- ¡AAAGH! ¡QUE ASCO! ¡TE DIJE QUE NADA DE BESOS WANDER! -debe cubrir su boca porque ya siente el vómito venir, y no puede hacer más que correr detrás de unos arbustos a, en efecto, vomitar mientras Peppers sigue gritando que es la perdición.

Wander se soba la cabeza porque sin duda Hater lo arrojó fuerte - Ah... lo siento Hater, ¡eso no-! -Sus palabras son interrumpidas al notar a Sylvia parada ahí, valla, por la expresión en su rostro sin duda que debió de ver la particular escena. Wander no piensa 2 veces antes de levantarse y correr donde ella- ¡Sy-Sylvia! ¿Q-Que haces aquí? -Sonríe algo nervioso por la cara que tiene ella.

-A-Ah..nose...Wander... pero dime…¿Enserio tu...y el..? -

-¿! Que?! ¡No no no no! ¡Claro que no!-

-¿Entonces que era todo eso?-

\- Bueno, si era una "cita" pero verás, No es como lo estás pensando e-es-! - Wander es interrumpido por Sylvia

-Wander, no tienes por qué explicarme nada...si am..."eso" es lo que te gusta- Señala a Hater que aún vomita en los arbustos- y te hace feliz...p-pues por raro que parezca ¿qué clase de amiga sería si no te apoyo? - una leve sonrisa se posa en su rostro aunque en sus ojos se nota que no está muy contenta con eso-

\- ¡No Sylvia! ¡Y-yo quiero a Hater, y mucho pero no de esa manera! El solo me ayudaba a practicar para nuestra cena de mañana-

Sylvia se queda sorprendida, cree en lo que dice Wander, pero no encuentra explicación para que haya hecho eso, piensa responderle hasta que cierto comandante que escuchaba de lo que hablaban la interrumpe.

-¡AJA! ¡ENTONCES ERA ESO! -grita Peppers aliviado- Menos mal, por un momento pensé otra cosa. Aunque bueno, ¡me alegra verlo vomitando señor! Eso me hace ver que de verdad odia las muestras de cariño de Wander -Sonríe alegre y aliviado, caminando al lado del asqueado Hater mientras toma una de sus manos para guiarlo- No vuelva a hacer estas tonterías señor, ahora vamos a la nave que necesita un baño-sin soltar su mano, camina junto a él y otros Watchdogs camino a la nave -¡Y no siga con eso de ayudar a Wander con su vida amorosa! Ya ve como acabó, además, a nadie le importa si está enamorado o con un parásito cerebral...-

Sylvia escucha eso ultimo con atención estando ahora más confundida que antes - Okay okay okay, déjame entender esto. Tú, pidiendo consejos amorosos a Hater, simulando una cita con él.¿ Y todo eso sólo por la cena de mañana? Y de qué habla Peppers con eso de que estás enamorado. No entiendo nada...-

-Wander suelta una suave risita porque parece que Sylvia no es muy buena con eso de deducir los sentimientos de otros- Bueno, la verdad Hater se ofreció a ayudarme, y claro, si era un simulacro para la cita de mañana, ya que si estoy enamorado Sylvia- le sonríe haciéndole ojitos de cariño, tratando que ella sola entienda el mensaje.

Sylvia se sonroja inevitablemente con los ojitos que le hace Wander, aunque no capta del todo su mensaje - Si-sigo sin entender. Si querías ayuda con una chica ¿por qué no me la pediste a mí? O es que la cita de mañana era tu práctica...además no me dijiste de quien estabas enamorado...o siquiera que lo estabas -

Wander solo ríe nuevamente. Tomando las manos de sylvia- No tontuela, la cita de mañana contigo era la que importaba, y bueno no quería decir esto en un lugar sin la ambientación adecuada, pero siento que no debo ocultártelo más. Tienes razón en eso que debí decírtelo antes, ya que **tu** eres de quien estoy enamorado, Sylvia - Una sonrisa sincera y dulce se pinta en el rostro de Wander, quien habla sin dudarlo y sin timidez alguna.

Sylvia por otro lado estaba en shock, ¿Hablaba en serio? No sabía que decir, sin duda su rostro no podía ocultar el intenso rubor que ahora poseía, no hubiera esperado algo así por parte de Wander - Ah... ¿De verdad? Y eso desde cuando...- ríe de manera nerviosa;

Debiendo desviar la mirada porque la adorable sonrisa de Wander la hace ruborizarse más, y eso le molesta.

-Oh , pues no hace mucho. Pero la verdad es que ¡con todo el tiempo que llevamos de viajar juntos estoy más que seguro de eso! ¿Entonces Sylvia?- sonríe emocionando, refiriéndose a que quiere saber qué siente Sylvia por él, sin duda que espera una respuesta positiva.

-W-Wander yo... Agh... Bueno sabes que yo también te aprecio más que a nada en este mundo; y has sido mi mejor amigo un largo tiempo, la verdad es que si podría decir que siento algo por ti...pe-pero no logro definirlo. Ne-necesito pensar esto un poco esto Wander, realmente me tomaste desprevenida. Y no soy muy buena con esto de las cosas románticas-

Wander estaba serio, no sabía cómo tomar eso, que acaso era un ¿rechazo? El ni siquiera había imaginado eso entre las posibilidades, era bastante chocante para él, más aún porque era por parte de Sylvia. Aunque seguía tratando de ver el lado positivo del asunto, aun no le había dicho que _"no"_ \- Entiendo Sylvia pero por lo menos... ¿aún sigue en pie la Cena de mañana? -Sonríe algo nervioso rascando su cuello, temía que Sylvia pusiera excusa para no ir-

\- Claro amigo, pero necesito pensar esto por lo menos hasta que sea la cena de mañana, así que ve a descansar, yo estaré cerca ¿está bien?, talvez hasta sea más relajante para ti pasar la noche solo - ríe algo nerviosa no sabiendo cómo debería actuar con Wander-

Oh esto sin duda está mal, pensó Wander, primero el rechazo y ahora ¿¡no quiere pasar la noche con él?! Que es lo próximo, ¡no volver a tomar de un mismo batido de fresas con 2 pajillas en la misma copa?!, esto sin duda era devastador para él, pero debía respetar las decisiones de Sylvia, así que no se interpuso a que pasara la noche sola -está bien Sylvia, t-te veré mañana- Sonríe de una manera algo forzada, caminando cabiz bajo sin dirección específica, sin duda la alegría no lo desbordaba ni las cosas habían salido como el planeaba para cuando le confesara a Sylvia sus sentimientos.

Sylvia no era ciega o tonta, y noto lo decaído que se puso Wander, ella realmente trato de ser lo más sutil posible. Pero aun así se sentía miserable por dentro y sabía que no se perdonaría esto por un buen tiempo. Pero, por otro lado debía de darle una respuesta concreta, sus emociones siempre habían sido un lío, tenía claro que quería a Wander pero debía profundizar en ese sentimiento si quería saber el especifico amor que siente por su acompañante.


	5. Chapter 5

El drama tele novelesco sin duda no acababa aquí, más ahora que todo había tomado un giro muy "serio" .Sylvia por su parte se encontraba en alguna zona solitaria del planeta, perdida en sus pensamientos; sin duda fue malo dejar a Wander irse solito, pero es algo que debió decidir con tal de tener un momento de quietud y así poder analizar mejor la situación.

-Entonces…¿Que es Wander para mí?- Se pregunta ella a sí misma, sentada en una roca mientras admira la luna llena de esa noche, la cual se refleja en un río que tiene a unos pocos metros frente a ella, río el cual provocaba un relajante sonido de agua fluyente. Pero más que fijarse en el hermoso paisaje que se encontraba frente a ella, Sylvia solo pensaba.

Wander para ella siempre había sido catalogado como "amigo", aunque no era de negar que él era mucho más especial que un amigo común; aún puede recordar cuando lo vio por primera vez, sin duda le pareció extraño y al mismo tiempo interesante aunque inicialmente solo lo haya visto como una tarea más por realizar en su antiguo trabajo de caza recompensas. Pero al final el pequeño nómada peludo termino ganando su confianza, más que eso su corazón por el hecho de lograr convencer a alguien como ella de acompañarlo en sus locas travesías ayudando a extraños por todo la galaxia. La verdad Sylvia nunca se había planteado porque lo hizo; ¿Porque un día solo decidió dejar su estilo de vida caótico y lleno de acción por uno tranquilo vagando por la galaxia ayudando a otros?, la respuesta era sencilla, el pequeño nómada vio lo que nadie nunca noto en ella: bondad y amor oculto entre su actitud ruda y conflictiva. Sonaba cursi, sí, pero gracias a él, Sylvia logró convertirse en alguien mejor.

Wander siempre estuvo ahí para ella desde el momento que la encontró. Una vez ganada su confianza en agradecimiento Sylvia se prometió a si misma proteger a Wander pasara lo que pasara; no era raro que el pequeño se metiera mucho en problemas por su solidaria actitud, lo menos que podía hacer por alguien que no es fuerte físicamente es ser esa fuerza física. Así como él es quien la motiva a ser mejor, a superarse y dejar su pasado atrás. Ella nunca hubiera pensado que sería tan feliz ayudando a otros junto con el, eso ni en sus más descabelladas imaginaciones lo hubiera considerado divertido en el pasado. No obstante, Sylvia siempre conservo su temperamento y no tenía ningún problema en darle una golpiza a los villanos si estos se lo buscaban, o cualquier ser que mereciera esa represaría.

Bien ya tenía definido que Wander era lo más valioso para ella. ¿Entonces eso significaba que en efecto todo este tiempo lo había amado sin notarlo? Puede ser, como dijo ella, las cosas del corazón eran para Sylvia un lío de emociones en su cabeza, entropía pura. Pero por más que lo fueran...ese sentimiento cálido dentro de ella al ver a Wander sonreír, abrazarlo, o el simple estar con él, siempre estaba presente, y es algo que no había sentido por nadie antes. Para ella Wander era todo, y al principio le fue difícil aprender a compartirlo con todos los seres de los que él es amigo. Creía que ya había superado su etapa celosa. Ya que ella realmente no tenía muchos amigos antes de conocerlo, y al repentinamente Wander volverse tan cercano a ella, no quería compartirlo. Con el tiempo aprendió a hacerlo y restarle importancia que Wander abrazara o entablara amistad con otros, pero sin duda le era inevitable molestarse cuando alguien se trataba de "pasar de cariñoso" con él, quizás eso explica el tremendo disgusto al pensar que Wander y Hater tenían algo. Ese sentimiento que podía ser catalogado como celos le confirma que en efecto, Wander para ella era más que su amigo o compañero de viajes, definitivamente era algo más.

El tiempo pasaba, mientras Sylvia seguía inmersa en su análisis de la relación que tiene con Wander, y pronto comenzaba a ver el sol asomarse por el horizonte, el tiempo sin duda pasaba rápido si se encontraba pensando. Aunque no se arrepiente de haberlo hecho, porque sin duda había encontrado su respuesta, sentía una paz y felicidad dentro de ella por haberlo hecho, aunque a la vez algo de nerviosismo porque su experiencia en relaciones sentimentales era casi nula, y temía poder arruinarlo.

* * *

Mientras por otra parte, el pequeño y algo decaído nómada peludo se había ido a refugiar durante la noche debajo de la cama de Hater, logrando cubrirse con una mantita que encontró ahí mismo. Hater ni siquiera lo noto ahí, ya que al entrar al cuarto solo se dejó caer en la cama, durmiéndose de inmediato. Sorpresivamente Wander no hizo ruido alguno, lo único que quería era compañía y algo de descanso. Logro dormir esa noche y relajarse un poco a pesar de lo sucedido.

Al cabo de unas horas Wander despertó de manera natural con el amanecer, notando a Hater aun dormido en su cama, le sonríe dándole palmaditas en la cabeza sin el afán de despertarlo. Solo escuchándose que las puertas corredizas del cuarto se abren, y a este entra el comandante con una bandeja en la cual estaba un delicioso desayuno bien acomodado, hasta con una flor a un costado.

-Buenos días señor, acá le traje su desayu-¡AHHHHHH! ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?- grita el sorprendido Peppers no agradándole el ver a Wander observando a Hater mientras duerme, ¡valla lunático!, eso solamente lo puede hacer el, así que le molesta que Wander también quiera quitarle eso- ¿¡TU PORQUE REGRESASTE?!-

\- ¡Peppers!, bueno...la verdad es que yo...- Wander no puede terminar su oración cuando el comandante lo interrumpe.

-Por favor no se te ocurra responderme que solo te tomo el suceso de ayer para darte cuenta que tu verdadero amor todo este tiempo fue Hater, si haces eso yo mismo te tiraré por la ventana en algún lugar a la deriva en el espacio...-

-¿eh? No Peppers- se le escapa una pequeña risita cuando Peppers menciona eso- ya deberías saber que a quien yo amo es a Sylvia- El nómada sonríe feliz aunque algo afligido por no saber si sus sentimientos son correspondidos.

-¿Entonces no deberías estar con la Zbornak?, digo de todos modos ustedes siempre andan juntos...-

-No esta vez Peppers- se le escapa un suspiro- ella quería un tiempo a solas- Wander juega con sus manos tratando de distraerse.

Pero Peppers siempre se encontraba un paso adelante con respecto a deducir estas cosas, se quedó unos segundos viendo de manera sospecha a Wander mientras analizaba todas sus acciones hasta finalmente dar con una conclusión- ¡O por Grop! ¡La Zbornak te rechazó! ¿No es así? -

-¿Que? No No, ella dijo que iba a pensar en su respuesta...- desvía su mirada teniendo una expresión seria, algo rara en su rostro.

-Si claro, siempre hacen eso solo para "suavizar"' el rechazo- Peppers se cruza de brazos diciéndolo como si nada, notando la expresión algo decaída de Wander.- Además no tenías que ilusionarte tan fácil, después de todo ella tal vez quiera buscar a alguien ya sabes...más como ella-

-¿Más como ella en qué sentido?- pregunta Wander algo curioso.

-Pues alguien más rudo, aventurero, varonil o que por lo menos no parezca peluche de juguetería-

-Bueno, no soy rudo, fuerte o varonil. Pero este peluche es aventurero- Sonríe alegre señalándose a sí mismo – ¡además tengo para ofrecer mucho amor! eso debería bastar-

-No, deja de soñar. Tú eres muy... "banjo, arcoíris y sonrisas", que chica como ella se fijara en eso, ¿si me entiendes? - coloca la bandeja del desayuno de Hater en la mesita, no extrañándole que siga dormido a pesar del ruido, sin duda el Lord es de sueño pesado.

-Oh pero que dices Peppers, Sylvia adora que sea así, ella misma me lo ha dicho- sonríe ampliamente -¡estoy seguro que lo que sea que me diga será bueno!, siempre hay que mantenerse positivo, ¿¡no es así Hatey?!- voltea a ver al mencionado que solo sigue durmiendo-¿¡NO ES ASÍ HATEEEEEEEER?!- grita eufórico con toda su fuerza; en efecto despertando al hombre esqueleto, el cual pega un brinco y cae de la cama enredándose entre las cobijas por el mismo susto. Estando ya de todos modos molesto por ser despertado, siendo el ultimo detonante que ese alguien sea - ¡WAAAAANDEEEEEER!-

-Hola Hatey, solo venía para decirte que aunque ya le dije a Sylvia lo que sentía no me ha dado respuesta, pero seguro lo hará, ¡y creó que será algo positivo Hatey!-

\- ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ WANDER! ¡Deja de entrar a la nave de esa manera! por eso es que ahora aparecen cabellos naranjas en toda la nave ¡Hasta hay de esos en mi túnica! Y- espera... ¿Sylvia te rechazo? ¡Pero si yo te di los mejores consejos del universo!-

\- No me rechazó- dice algo serio cansado que se lo digan tanto -aún no me da respuesta, es distinto. Pero debía agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mi Hatey, creo que debería ir preparándome para esa cita antes de ir a buscar a Sylvia, "Later Hater~" -Se despide en inglés momentos antes de salir corriendo.

Peppers solo se encontraba serio mientras escuchaba la conversación de esos dos, y una vez que Wander se va vuelve a tomar la bandeja- Acá esta su desayuno Señor- extiende la bandeja con lo que parece ser un delicioso desayuno, solo para que Hater lo mire serio y tire la bandeja justamente en su cara.

-¡AGH! ¡Sabes que no como tostadas los jueves! -

-Pero hoy es Martes señor, y la última vez me dijo que los martes amaba las tostadas con mermelada, café y un huevo bien cocido- Dice mientras se limpia de la cara los restos de comida que Hater lanzó a esta.

\- ¡No es así! Yo prefiero los panqueques-

-Déjeme adivinar, ¿Como los que hace Wander? -dice bajando la mirada algo molesto porque ahora resulta que el bicho ese es mejor cocinero que él, a los ojos de Hater-

-Sí, exacto los panqueques que me hace Wande- ¡Digo! Qué..ah..obligo a Wander a preparar cada vez que lo atrapó...- desvía un poco la mirada.

Peppers solo suspira algo molesto, recogiendo el desastre, hasta que Hater vuelve a dirigirle la palabra.

-Entonces Peppers, ve a buscar a Wander para que prepare los panqueques-

-Wander acaba de irse señor, y si soy franco no creo que deba estar pidiéndole a su enemigo que cocine para usted , y menos ayudándolo como si fuera su amigo- ahora un poco más molesto se cruza de brazos viendo con seriedad a Hater, aún seguía molestándole la amigable actitud que recientemente tenía con Wander.

-No se lo pido lo obligo, es diferente. Además ya te dije que lo de ayudarlo era deuda, ahora que tiene novia tal vez moleste menos-

-Señor, Wander no tiene novia...-

-¿Enserio? Pensé que para eso me pidió consejo, ¿Cuándo lo dijo?-

-¡Literalmente hace 5 minutos Señor! Y usted hasta le respondió - es inevitable para Peppers golpear su frente porque Hater puede llegar a ser desesperante - La Zbornak no le ha dado respuesta, pero es más que seguro que dirá que no-

-¿De qué hablas Peppers? Yo fui quien le enseño las técnicas de conquistar nenas, ¡claro que Sylvia le dirá que sí! -

-¿Eso cree? Porque yo opino que pasara todo lo contrario-

-¿Enserio? ¿Quieres apostar..?.-

-No lo sé... ¿Porque debería señor? -

-Pues, tendrías la diminuta oportunidad de poder obtener algo de mí, aunque es como de 0.003%-

Peppers solo frunce el ceño algo enojado, pero ve esto como una oportunidad - De acuerdo señor, pero dígame primero que es lo que quiere obtener de mi-

Hater se queda callado unos segundos, pensando bien que debería pedir-¡Ya lo tengo!, ¡cuando pierdas tendrás que pasearte por toda la nave vestido de oso de felpa mientras bailas con unas maracas! -

Peppers solo lo ve extrañado al escuchar que le pide eso, pero considera que tiene esa apuesta de todos modos -Esta bien señor, pero si yo hago eso, usted dejará de familiarizarse con Wander y empezara a tomarle seriedad a las conquistas, significa no más desayunar con Wander, no más ayudar a Wander no más interesarse en Wander, y sobre todo dejar de actuar como si este fuera su amigo ¿tenemos un trato?-

-hmmmmmmmm- Hater se pone pensativo al respecto, aunque finalmente termina aceptando cuando Peppers agrega una bolsa de gomitas a la apuesta - ¿Y cómo es que sabremos cuando gane?-

\- Pues parece que tendremos que infiltrarnos en esa cita, y así ver en que resulta... y aun no gana nada señor- Menciona Peppers.

-Eso quiere decir que tendré que limpiar el vestido- añade Hater, a lo que Peppers jira su ojo -no me diga que planea usar esa cosa otra vez...-

Mientras esos 2 discutían sobre la tonta apuesta Wander se encontraba en alguna cueva del planeta que contara con buena iluminación y fuentes de agua, para así poder darse un baño y luego arreglarse de manera elegante para su cita con Sylvia. No fue necesario para el ir en busca de un formal traje a una tienda, ya que su mágico sombrero se lo proporcionaba al instante, porque en efecto era lo que necesitaba. Traje el cual Wander se probó y descubrió lo hacía lucir muy bien. Utilizaba un pantalón de vestir junto con un saco y un adorable corbatín en el cuello, sin duda también usando zapatos acordes a la vestimenta y no su usuales tenis. -Bien sombrero, ya es la hora. Sylvia me esperará en el restaurante romántico de siempre, así que ahí me dirigiré- le habla Wander a su amigo sombrero- aunque no vallas con mi vestimenta no puedo dejarte, así que siempre vendrás conmigo - Sonríe feliz tomando al sombrero y colocándolo en su cabeza, en lo que sale caminando de la cueva ya preparado, con un ramo de flores que recolecto en el mismo planeta, sacando su jabón especial para crear una burbuja solo para él, y así caminar en dirección a donde lo espera su amada Zbornak, no siendo consciente de que cierta nave de esqueleto lo sigue en silencio a unos considerables metros de distancia. Se encuentra muy concentrado aun pensando en lo maravillosa que será esa noche.


	6. La Cita

**Dejo nota de autor como pocas veces hago xD, primero ¡gracias a aquellos que escribieron reviews! x3 y segundo, quería darles a conocer que estaré poniendo dibujos referentes a mi fic en mi Tumblr (Becatrox99) y Deviantart (Nijineko99) n.n. Por si les da curiosidad ir a verlos xD, aunque seguro pondré la mayoría en tumblr.**

 **Ya habiendo anunciado esto, sigamos con la historia xP**

* * *

Sylvia se encontraba a en el restaurante de aquel planeta de ambientación romántica, sabía que cuando Wander la invitó a cenar se refería a ese planeta. En el cual ya habían cenado juntos un par de veces anteriormente. Para la cena en cuestión, Sylvia fuera de lo habitual se había arreglado más de lo normal. Llevaba un vestido semi-largo color gris y unas perlas blancas en su alargado cuello. Había arreglado su Crin de manera que no se viera tan corriente sino más estilizada, o diciéndolo de otra manera más femenina, incluso poniendo una flor en esta. Sylvia por el momento solo se encontraba viendo el reloj algo ansiosa y nerviosa de la llegada de Wander. Aunque su espera no fue mucha ya que no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando el bien arreglado nómada entra al establecimiento, preguntando cordialmente al mesero por una Zbornak. El mesero sin problema le indicó donde está la mencionada, por lo que Wander solo camina en dirección a ella estando sonriente y con un ramo de flores en la mano.

-¡Sylvia! Estoy tan feliz de poder verte de nuevo, espero que no estés molesta conmigo por lo que paso ayer, ¡Yo solo quiero que pasemos un buen rato! -

-Tranquilo amigo, no estoy molesta- sonríe un poco queriendo no recordar la peculiar escena que vio el día anterior de Hater con Wander.

Mientras, Wander solo extiende el racimo de flores en dirección a Sylvia- Para la hermosa Zbornak -sonríe de manera algo coqueta, hablando con sinceridad como normalmente lo hace, pero pareciéndole que Sylvia luce más radiante esa noche que de costumbre, solo sonriente al momento que ella toma las flores- Me encanta como luces Sylvia, no debería de repetirlo tanto pero en serio eres hermosa- le es inevitable tomar ambos extremos de su sombrero y jalarlos para abajo en direcciones opuestas, envolviendo su cabeza en el mismo teniendo una mirada enamorada, mientras deja salir un profundo suspiro; sonrojándose de manera mucho más notoria, con una sonrisa algo embobada presente en su rostro, no importándole el no disimular sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Por su parte Sylvia se enrojeció un poco por los halagos a su apariencia, las flores, y sumándole a todo eso la actitud embobada y adorable que tiene, que la hace reír suavemente un segundo- Gracias Wander, eres muy dulce- le sonríe notando ella también que el traje le luce a Wander-Tu también te ves muy bien amigo- a pesar que el sombrero que lleva no valla con la ropa que usa, a ella le importa mucho. No es del tipo que se fije mucho en la apariencia, más bien le parece lindo que Wander se mantenga fiel a sí mismo y siga usando su adorado sombrero verde.

Wander toma asiento frente a ella solo apoyando sus hombros en la mesa sin despegar su mirada de Sylvia, esta solo lo ve unos segundos sonrojándose un poco , para luego desviar la mirada y comenzar a ver el menú.

Unas 2 mesas no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba otra Pareja cenando felizmente, una hermosa pelirroja con su ahora limpio vestido azul. Y una chica rubia de un solo ojo que usa un lindo vestido rojo.

-Señor, ¿porque ambos debemos usar vestido?-

-Porque así nos mezclamos mejor, ahora cállate Peppers, estoy tratando de decidir que pedir del menú-

-¡No venimos aquí a comer! ¡Venimos a ver en que resulta la aburrida cita de nuestros enemigos!... Valla, si lo digo de esa manera hasta dos miedos-

-Ya verás que Wander la conquistara al seguir mis consejos- Hater habla de manera confiada solo tomando un sorbo de su refresco y recostándose de manera relajada en su silla-

-¿A si? ¿Y acaso usted le dijo que le tocara una canción con el banjo?-

-No, le dije que el banjo apesta-

-Entonces porque es justamente lo que hace ahora- Peppers ríe de manera algo irónica solo para que Hater le escupa el refresco en la cara por la impresión-

-¿¡QUE?¡ ¿¡Que está haciendo?!, esa pelusa naranja lo está arruinando todo-

Mientras en la otra mesa en efecto Wander había sacado su banjo -Me di cuenta que nunca cante nada especial para ti Syl,¡así que decidí hacerte una canción!- toca las primeras notas en su bajo y toma una bocanada de aire para comenzar a cantar solo para que una mesera se acerque a él y le arrebate el banjo, mesera quien no era más que Hater con un delantal en su vestido.

-Lo siento, los banjos están prohibidos en este lugar porque... ¡causan sarpullidos!- exclama la "mesera" Hater lanzando el bajo lejos de ahí, para acercarse a Wander y susurrarle algo-¡No lo Arruines! A las chicas no les gusta el banjo -le dice rápidamente antes de salir corriendo porque notaba que Sylvia lo empezaba a ver raro.

-¿Sarpullido?- Wander quedó más consternado por eso que dijo la extraña mesera que por lo último, se queda viendo sus manos en busca del tan mencionado sarpullido.

-Oh vamos Wander, no es posible que un banjo cause eso. Ve a traerlo amigo, se que amas esa cosa- le sonríe de forma agradable empezando a sospechar de aquella mesera rara que interrumpió de la nada.

-¡Claro Sylvia! Como tú digas- el obediente Wander hace lo que esta le pide y camina dando brinquitos en dirección a donde su banjo fue lanzado.

Peppers por su parte veía molesto la escena, su plan en primera instancia era que el mismo Hater saboteara la cita tratando de mejorarla; pero parece que ni aun así logro arruinarla, debe de seguir tratando con eso o de lo contrario el tendrá que interferir con medidas más extremas; Peppers seguía pensando en ello hasta que Hater llego a sentarse- En serio no entiendo para que Wander pide mis consejos si no sigue ninguno...-

-Talvez solo deba ayudarlo más señor, así sin duda ganara la apuesta-

-Cállate Peppers, estoy pensando en que hacer... -Hater tiene una brillante idea, que resulta ser la misma dicha por Peppers , por lo que se levanta y corre en dirección a Wander, el cual iba caminando con su banjo ya en mano a la mesa, solo para levantarlo y llevarlo corriendo al jardín de atrás.

Wander algo confundido le dirige la palabra -Am...Disculpe señora mesera... No sé si se habrá confundido pero no debería estar aquí- sonríe gentilmente solo para sentir como la mesera lo lanza al suelo- ¡Silencio Wander! Además es "señorita" no "Señora"- Se cruza de brazos ligeramente ofendido.

Le toma unos segundos para notar que la mesera es en realidad- ¡Hatey!¡¿Qué haces aquí!? - más que enojo solo muestra impresión y alegría en su rostro, porque siente que su gran amigo vino a apoyarlo.

-Am...Vine a ver. Que te ah... Fuera ¿bien?-

-¡lo sabía Hatey! ¡Sabía que te importaba! -se lanza a abrazarlo fuertemente sonriendo ampliamente casi queriendo explotar de la alegría, solo para que Hater lo aparte de un golpe.

\- ¡No te pongas meloso ahora! Dime que más tienes planeado darle, cantarle o decirle a Sylvia...-

Wander se sacude un poco levantándose rápido del suelo -Aprecio tu ayuda Hatey pero esta vez quiero hacer las cosas a mi manera, solo siento que debo seguir mi corazón con respecto a este tema- sonríe de forma simpática empezando a ponerse sentimental.

-¡YA DEJA TUS TONTERIAS CURSIS! solo me interesa saber que planeas- se cruza de brazos algo exasperado- Porque es que siempre complicas todo...-

-Oh, ¿solo eso? Pues las flores que ya le di, le escribí una canción pero no pude cantarla, también tengo un lindo sobre con una carta romántica, además de un regalo para Sylvia - Sonríe orgulloso de lo preparado que está para esta cita.

-¿Todo eso para la primera cita? Sabía que eras exagerado pero wow... Así que... ¡Déjame ver esas cosas! -Toma el sombrero de Wander buscando sin preguntar apresuradamente, deduciendo que lo guardó ahí. Y logrando encontrar la carta y notando está decorada y hasta perfumada-

-H-Hater, no me molesta que te intereses en mi o en mis cosas pero sería lindo que me devolvieras mi sombrero, ya que tengo una cita a la cual regresar- Sonríe de manera algo nerviosa porque siente que no debería hacer esperar a Sylvia.

-¿eh? A si si claro- Hater de manera algo sospechosa vuelve a meter la carta dentro del gorro, tirándolo al suelo sin importancia- solo deja de hacer tonterías cursis... -le da la espalda a Wander y camina de regreso a la mesa donde se encontraba Peppers, Wander por su parte sólo sonríe alegre y camina de regreso con Sylvia.

Una vez sentado en su lugar, ella le dirige la palabra -Veo que recuperaste tu banjo amigo, pero ¿porque tardaste tanto?-

-Oh no fue nada Syl, solo me encontré con un amigo- sonríe alegre porque realmente no está mintiendo, Sylvia solo le sonríe, no le reprocha nada sabiendo que es común para Wander detenerse a saludar alguno de los múltiples amigos que tiene - Igual lamento la interrupción, veo que ya trajeron la comida, así que tal vez no deba tocar el banjo- ríe suavemente tomando un tenedor y comenzando a comer de su ensalada.

-Puedes tocarlo luego amigo, no hay prisa. De todos modos ya te he escuchado infinidad de veces y se que tocas muy bien, no tienes por qué impresionarme- Sylvia le guiñe un ojo sonriendo de manera algo coqueta, logrando un sonrojo por parte de Wander.

-Me alegra que pienses eso- Sonríe de manera radiante algo emocionado -pero más que impresionarte lo uso como una forma de decirte lo muuucho que te adoro- Es inevitable que junte sus manos sonriendo aún más que antes - aunque aun así no es la única forma en la que puedo hacerlo Sylvia - Le sonríe tomando su sombrero y de este sacando la carta, para entregársela con cuidado a Sylvia.

\- ¿Una carta?- sonríe algo sonrojada porque tiene una impresión de lo que más o menos Wander escribió en ella, aun así nota la emoción en la mirada de su compañero cuando ella la toma, que solo por darle el gusto a él y verlo feliz, abre el sobre ahí mismo y comienza a leerla, su rostro calmado y feliz cambia por uno desconcertado, un segundo algo molesto otro para luego soltar una risita al parecer darse cuenta de algo. Wander no entiende muy bien esa reacción ya que no era la que esperaba, planea decirle algo al respecto pero Sylvia se le adelanta y comienza a hablar. - ¿Estás seguro que era la carta para mi, amigo? No suena a que lo sea, ni siquiera suena a que haya sido escrita por ti-

Wander notoriamente un poco nervioso solo pregunta - ah... ¿porque lo dices? Je je ..Estoy seguro de haber escrito eso para ti ¿Tiene algo malo? -

-Mejor solo la leo para ti- suelta una suave risita para comenzar a leer-" Yo Wander la creatura peluda de quien sabe que especie pienso que la Zbornak Sylvia es genial, pero no tan genial como Lord Hater; amo de la galaxia, que definitivamente sería un partidazo si fuera chica y seria aún más sensual que la misma Dominator. En fin, Wander digo "yo", manda por proclamación de Lord Hater que Sylvia sea su novia o sino Peppers no se vestirá de oso, y eso sería una pena porque ya compré el traje. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, si Wander tiene novia y yo no, me veré inferior a su lado... Cambiando de idea mejor solo acéptalo por este fin de semana y lo botas el que sigue.. ah…y esto era un poema o algo así que "Las rosas son rojas, tu cara de caballo es azul y no sé con qué rimar eso"-

Wander estaba simplemente boquiabierto, no necesitaba hacer una ardua investigación para saber que eso lo escribió Hater, pero aun así le es inevitable cubrir su rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza de haberle dado eso a Sylvia en su nombre, no le queda más que decir algo a pesar que cubre su rostro con parte de su sombrero -l-l-lo siento mucho Sylvia, y-yo no sé qué decir al respecto ah..bueno...- No termina su enunciado debido a que Sylvia toma la palabra

-Cálmate Wander, no soy tonta. Se que no escribiste nada de lo que está ahí, no podría ser mas obvio que cierto esqueleto lo hizo. Así que tranquilo amigo, no has arruinado nada...lo único que me intriga es como llego eso a tu sombrero- Le da una sonrisa cálida cuando Wander levanta un poco su gorro para verla a los ojos.

Wander sigue algo apenado, y cuando Sylvia nota que aún hay algo de nerviosismo en su mirada, levanta el sombrero de este acércame a el de manera serena y dándole un beso en la mejilla, volviendo a acomodar el sombrero como estaba antes y seguir comiendo.

Por el otro lado Wander solo consiguió sonrojarse más, pero la sonrisa embobada volvió a su rostro soltando un suspiro -enserio que eres tan genial y perfecta, me es tan difícil no sentirme en las nubes cuando veo tu sonrisa; y soy aún más feliz de lo normal cuando me muestras afecto de cualquier forma- Aún con mirada algo atontada Wander no nota que todo eso lo dijo en voz alta, cosa que definitivamente hizo sonrojar a Sylvia y desviar la mirada.

Todo parecía surgir bien en la cita, cosa que le molestaba al comandante ¿Cómo es que a pesar de todo lo que saboteó Hater sin darse cuenta no se había arruinado esto? Sylvia se ve feliz al igual que Wander, hasta da asco lo amoroso que está el ambiente entre esos dos. No puede permitirlo; está apuesta sin duda hará diferencia a nivel de conquistas, porque si Hater no vuelve a distraerse con Wander y solo se concentra en él, sin duda el universo será su propio imperio dentro de poco. Sin tiempo que perder el calculador comandante baja del asiento aprovechando que Hater está algo ocupado coqueteando con las chicas de la mesa de al lado; a pesar de andar vestido de una. Y provechando su corta estatura y agilidad, entra a la cocina rápidamente, analizando con cuidado los platillos que ahí se preparan, justo al notar dos platos elegantes con una rebanada de pie en cada uno, no obstante de diferentes sabores. Uno de Jellyfish y el otro de Blueberry; sabiendo al instante de quienes era esa orden de postres, así que con sumo cuidado se acerca a los platos y vierte en ambos un líquido raro, para salir rápido de la cocina y volver a su asiento, notando que Hater nunca se dio cuenta que se fue, por lo que el comandante solo entrecierra su ojo de manera malvada - Si esto no arruina la cita dudo que otra cosa pueda hacerlo- frota sus manos viendo la mesa del frente , notando que se les entrega el postre; y al momento que ambos reciben el plato no aparta la mirada.

Al ver ambos pasteles en la mesa Wander piensa en algo que sin duda sería romántico, por lo que segundos antes que Sylvia tome su cuchara él lo hace. Tomando con la cuchara un trozo del pie de Jellyfish y acercándolo al rostro de ella con la intensión de dárselo de comer. Sylvia por su parte le toma unos segundos captar lo que quiere hacer Wander, por lo que se sonroja apartando la mirada.

-Wa-wander eso no es necesario, yo tengo manos...- su rostro se ruboriza un poco mientras frunce un poco el ceño, no queriendo hacer algo tan cursi en medio restaurante.

-Oh vamos Sylvia, por favooor- le sonríe de forma adorable, a la vez que se ve algo de súplica en sus ojos. Sylvia no dice nada unos segundos, pero luego lo voltea a ver dándole a entender que si va a dejarlo, pero apenas Wander acerca un poco más la cuchara con el Pie, este explota de la nada, cubriendo todo el rostro de Sylvia del mismo.

-Okay...eso fue...- Sylvia no tiene tiempo de terminar su oración cuando el resto del Pie que estaba en su plato explota, cubriendo todo su vestido.

Wander algo confundido, estaba a punto de tomar una servilleta y ayudar a limpiar a la desafortunada Zbornak, pero su Pastel explota de la misma manera cubriendo todo el rostro del nómada. A la distancia el comandante solo sonríe victorioso

-Parece que ya está decidido que gane la apuesta- le menciona a Hater que deja de hablar con las chicas de al lado y presta atención a Peppers -después de algo como eso Sylvia no querrá volver a salir con Wander-

-Ah sí...¿ Entonces porque parece que se divierten? - añade Hater sonriendo mientras señala al par, quienes más bien está riendo al verse llenos de pastel.

-¿¡QUE?!¿PERO COMO ES QUE SE DIVIERTEN POR ALGO ASÍ? ¡Sylvia debería de rechazarlo! por ser un fastidio que toca el bajo, canta estupideces, le dio una carta de amor que hablaba de Hater, además la trajo a un restaurante donde la comida explota, ¡EXPLOTA! ¿Cómo es que eso no arruinó ya todo? - Sin darse cuenta el comandante se encontraba sobre la mesa gritando todo eso-

-Porque no importa las veces que sus tontos planes traten de lograr que me desagrade Wander, no pasará- menciona Sylvia luego de escuchar a Peppers mientras se cruza de brazos sonriendo de manera burlona –no sé qué ganan ustedes 2 con sabotear esto, hasta es raro. Pero sea lo que sea no funcionará , normalmente me iría golpearlos hasta que no puedan moverse, pero tengo un asunto más importante que atender- dicho esto se voltea y carga a Wander, quien está todo cubierto de pastel , pero a la vez sonriendo conmovido por lo que dijo Sylvia - Creo que será mejor seguir la cita en otra parte amigo - Sonríe aún con Wander en brazos, para salir del restaurante viendo a Peppers con una sonrisa burlona porque a pesar de todo lo que hizo no arruinó nada. Mientras tanto el comandante no podía tener su ojo más abierto por la impresión, no se esperaba para nada que eso sucediera.

-Ohh Peppers, creo que Huelo a que alguien perdió la apuesta- Hater lo observa con una arrogante mirada y sonrisa tratando de decirle que no podrá ganarle nunca.

-Ni lo mencione señor...- Peppers se frota las sienes no queriendo ni oírlo.

-Espero que te guste el rosa, porque es exactamente el color que escogí para tu traje de oso- La mirada burlona de Hater sigue presente , mientras Peppers solo suspira agobiado preguntándose porqué demonios aceptó una apuesta tan absurda en el primer lugar.


	7. Happy ending

Mientras que en el restaurante el esqueleto seguía regodeándose de su victoria. Wander y Sylvia se encontraban una zona más apartada del mismo planeta, un parque, pero sin una sola alma por la hora que era. Sylvia aún cargaba a Wander en silencio, ella solo conservaba una serena sonrisa en su rostro caminando con tranquilidad mientras Wander sólo la observaba desde sus brazos, no le importaba para nada que ella lo cargara. Finalmente Wander rompe el silencio dirigiéndose a ella

-Sylvia- capta la atención de la menciona al llamarla - no tienes idea lo feliz que me hizo escucharte decir que nada había arruinado la cita de hoy, más que todo el que dijeras que sin importar qué, no podría desagradarte - Una enorme sonrisa se pinta en el rostro del nómada, acompañada de un leve sonrojo. La Zbornak por su parte solo sonríe, mientras abraza un poco a Wander -Pues hablaba en serio amigo, es casi imposible que llegues a desagradarme-

Wander no sabe si sonreír mucho más por eso o por el abrazo, pero trata de controlar su desbordante felicidad, notando que ambos están cubiertos del pastel cuando se abrazan

-Syl, tal vez deberíamos limpiarnos estos restos de Pie ¿No crees? Esta ropa comienza a ponerse pegajosa-

-Claro amigo, es una mejor idea continuar la cita limpios- Sylvia camina un rato más hasta encontrar algún establecimiento donde ambos puedan limpiarse, mejor dicho la fuente decorativa ese parque, usando el agua de esa como dignos Hobbos que son. Finalmente ambos se desasen de sus elegantes vestimentas y continúen con su habitual apariencia el resto de la cita, ya que era un caso perdido quitar las manchas de esa ropa.

-Oye Sylvia, aún nos queda un rato más para esta cita, así que ¿Te gustaría recostarte en el pasto a mi lado a ver las estrellas?- una adorable sonrisa cubre el rostro de Wander, mientras este extiende su mano.

-No podría imaginar algo mejor que hacer- Sylvia toma la mano del pequeño nómada y juntos caminan a un sitio donde se puede apreciar una hermosa vista del cielo nocturno, sentándose ambos bajo un árbol de hojas púrpuras y azules, las cuales brillaban en la oscuridad ambientando de manera a una manera más romántica el ambiente. Ambos estuvieron admirando el cielo en silencio unos minutos, Sylvia algo distraída con su mirada pérdida en las estrellas. No fue sino hasta al cabo de un rato que sintió un rose en su mano, cosa que la hizo voltear la mirada en esa dirección; notando al instante que ese rose fue causado por la mano de Wander que se encontraba sobre la suya, y que poco a poco esa mano se fue entrelazando con la de ella.

Sylvia solo se mantenía en silencio algo sonrojada, le agradaba tomar la mano de Wander, pero sabía que empezaban a entrar poco a poco en un ambiente más de pareja y menos de amigos. Cosa que la ponía algo nerviosa y lograba enrojecer su rostro, no sabiendo que decir o cómo actuar, no tenía idea si debía actuar como siempre lo hacía o de alguna manera más femenina, seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos al menos hasta que la serena voz de Wander rompe el silencio.

-Sylvia, te agradezco mucho que hallas aceptado salir conmigo hoy, ha sido algo inolvidable para mí- voltea a verla con una ligera sonrisa- bueno...lo que tenía planeado decirte ya lo sabes -ríe un poco de manera algo nerviosa mientras rasca su nuca con su mano libre- No quisiera presionarte a nada, pero... e-en serio me gustaría que fuéramos más que compañeros de viaje, más que solo simples amigos… yo quiero poder ser más especial que cualquier otro ser de la galaxia ante tus ojos, como tú lo eres ante los míos -sonríe con notorio rubor en su rostro, viendo a Sylvia con brillantes ojos de ilusión, a la Zbornak que lo ve con mirada tierna conmovida por parte de sus palabras.

-Wander...- Su nombre es lo único que puede decir por el momento estando bastante sonrojada, ya tiene la seguridad de que le gustaría en efecto ser algo más con él, pero no entiende porqué le cuesta tanto expresarlo en palabras- Wander, tu siempre has sido más que un simple amigo o un compañero de viajes para mí, has sido mi mejor amigo- le sonríe de forma tierna queriendo dejar en claro que él no fue un simple amigo para ella.

-Después de lo que me dijiste ayer estuve analizando las cosas y bueno... L-la verdad es que si me agradas. E-en ese sentido de no amigos pero a la vez te quiero como amigo ¿S-si me entiendes no? P-porque eres un fantástico compañero y t-t-te...- La forma en la que ella trata de decirle que si corresponde sus sentimientos no es la mejor ni la más clara , no puede ni completar la frase de "te amo" porque su lengua no coopera, su rostro sin duda esta rojo y no sabe ni lo que está diciendo. Se siente totalmente estúpida y no entiende porque actúa de esa manera, es raro que ella tenga nervios por una situación peligrosa o una pelea, ¿porque es que algo como esto la ponía así?, realmente se sentía tonta por no poder simplemente decirlo y ya.

Wander solo la observa ligeramente confundido al principio, pero rápidamente nota la intención de las algo confusas palabras de Sylvia, riendo suavemente mientras toma su rostro con delicadeza, para que así puedan verse a los ojos y a la vez esta se relaje un poco -Entiendo que te agrado, Sylvia, pero yo quiero agradarte de otra manera y hacer cosas que los amigos no hacen - una sonrisa entre cautivadora y tierna se posa en su rostro, aunque por el tono de sus palabras y la manera de su mirada se puede ver que actúa de forma coqueta y algo seductora. Cosa que tiene a Sylvia embobada y a la vez atónita porque no lo había visto actuar de esa manera antes. Sylvia pensaba decir algo pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, ya que Wander aprovechando que tenía el rostro de la Zbornak cerca, se dejó llevar por el momento y junto sus labios junto con los de ella en lo que resulta ser un tierno beso, cerrando los ojos unos segundos mientras goza de ese contacto que resulta no durar más de 5 segundos, cosa que él hubiera extendido a más pero no quería parecer que iba demasiado rápido eh incomodar a Sylvia. La mencionada por su parte al sentir aquel beso, sólo la recorrió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo a la vez que una rara sensación en el estómago se presentó; sin embargo no se opuso, por el contario con su actitud algo retraída de hace un momento, decidió abrazar a Wander a la vez que lo acerco más a ella.

Al momento que el nómada rompe el beso, Sylvia sólo le sonríe de forma algo coqueta, mientras Wander sonríe algo nervioso y sonrojado, no pudiendo evitar el disculparse -Lo siento Sylvia, n-no puede evitarlo, si te molesto no volveré a hacerlo…pero simplemente no pude evitarlo-

Sylvia sigue sin borrar su sonrisa, riendo un poco por lo adorable que es al disculparse por algo como eso. Cuando ella no está en lo mínimo molesta.

-No debes disculparte Wander, eso era justo lo que necesitaba- Sylvia sonríe ampliamente mientras Wander sola la ve algo confundido no entendiendo bien a que se refiere con decir eso, solo para sentir como Sylvia toma su rostro y es ella quien ahora le roba un beso a él. Al inicio los ojos de Wander se encuentran totalmente abiertos por la impresión de lo que no se esperaba sucediera. Pero segundos más tarde, después de entender lo que sucede entrecierra estos mientras abraza a la Zbornak corresponde el beso, el cual dura más que 5 segundos esta vez.

No pasa mucho cuando el sol comienza a asomarse por el horizonte, Sylvia lo nota fácilmente, así que se separa del pequeño nómada naranja desasiendo el beso. Pensando que pronto iban a empezar a llegar los habitantes de ese planeta y sería algo incómodo que los encontrasen en esa escena -será mejor que sigamos nuestro camino Wander- sonríe guiñando un ojo a su compañero mientras saca la lengua de manera juguetona.

Wander simplemente tiene una amplia sonrisa en su totalmente embobada cara, mientras Sylvia habla su cabeza sigue perdida en las nubes por tantos besos por parte de la misma. Ni siquiera escucha lo que dice pero la ve fijamente aún con esa mirada de idiota, suspirando por lo bella que es cuando le explica cosas que sin duda no escucha.

Al notar la embobada actitud del nómada Sylvia solo se limita a girar los ojos riendo suavemente, mientras toma a Wander con su cola y lo sube a su lomo, comenzando a caminar.

-Lo siento amigo, la cita ya acabó y debemos seguir nuestro camino-

Habla Sylvia aun con su relajada sonrisa siguiendo el paso.

-¿eh? ¿Aca...bo? Pero no quiero que acabe Sylvia, no quiero que acabe nunca -Suspira aún con su embobada sonrisa-

-Podremos tener otra luego amigo-

-¿Amigo? No podrías... No sé...- juega con sus dedos al hablar desviando unos leves segundos la mirada -¿llamarme de una manera más especial?-Sonríe viendo con ojitos traviesos a la Zbornak que lo carga en su lomo.

-¿Más especial? ¿Cómo cuál?-

-No-vi-o- dice las palabras en un tono musical algo cantadas, haciendo énfasis en cada silaba de aquella palabra, mientras ve con su mirada enamorada a Sylvia.

-Novio ¿eh? –Sylvia suelta una suave risita viendo de manera algo coqueta a Wander- Claro Wander- le sonríe a la vez que le da un beso en la mejilla mientras continua caminando

Wander simplemente mueve sus piernas feliz por tanta emoción dando un ligero gritito de felicidad, ya para él era algo definitivo y no había cosa que lo alegrara más que saber que Sylvia había aceptado dar ese pasó. Eso sin duda era maravilloso, debía de decírselo a todos desde ahora.

* * *

Mientras el nómada y la Zbornak tenían su momento romántico y probablemente el mejor día de todos. En la skullship cierto comandante más bien vivía la peor humillación de vida.

-entonces, ¿ahora es el comandante de la legión de ositos cariñositos?-

-Más bien el líder de un grupo de osos mariachis-

-Talvez solo sea mariachi pero le guste usar traje de animal peludo-

-Quizás solo se sienta lindo usando ese traje…-

Esos y más comentarios salían de los Watchdogs quienes asombrados veían como el comandante Peppers camina por los pasillos de la nave vestido de esponjado oso rosa mientras bailaba al ritmo de las maracas que sonaba, sin duda no se veía feliz en lo absoluto. Ningún Watchdog se atrevía a reír, porque al momento que así el comandante les lanzaba algo o veía con esa mirada fulminante que todos temían. La reacción era mayoritariamente miedo mezclado con confusión, mientras veían al Lord reír a carcajadas.

-¡HAHAHAHAH! T-te ves tan esponjoso y adorable y-y ¡RIDICULO! ¡HAHAHAHAH!- gritaba Hater mientras Peppers solo se repetía en la cabeza que solo faltaban 3 pasillos más-

-Mi vida se basa en hacerme sufrir de maneras ridículas eh irónicas… - se dice a sí mismo el comandante mientras continua se espectáculo, culpando en su mente al odioso Wander y también a Sylvia por ser causantes de todo esto.

* * *

Wander y Sylvia solo continuaron su camino normalmente, pero Wander aun sentía la necesidad de que toda la Galaxia conociera la noticia, y eso fue exactamente lo que le informo el resto del camino a cada ser que se topasen, fueran viajeros o simplemente residentes, pero a cada uno de esos Wander Saludaba mientras añadía: "¡Hey! Mira, esta es mi novia Sylvia", "¿Ya viste a mi novia Sylvia?","¡Adivina de quien es el novio de la hermosa Zbornak!", "Mis amigos me llaman Wander y esta es Sylvia mi novia" ,"No sé si tengas novia pero yo tengo una ¡Y se llama Sylvia!" "¡Hey tú!,¡¿ya conociste a la futura madre de mis hijos!?" o "¡Sylvia la Zbornak, novia de Wander!".

Novia, novia, novia. Ese era el nuevo tópico favorito en boca de Wander. El cual mencionaba a los extraños cada 5 segundos, ya no era secreto para nadie en el entero universo la relación de estos dos. Wander por su parte sumamente orgulloso de eso, mientras Sylvia solo se limitaba a sonrojarse y cubrir su rostro cuando Wander se le ocurría parar en alguna plaza a gritarlo. Al punto que en algunos planetas ya hasta la conocían como "La novia de la cuchara naranja gritona o Wander". A pesar de todo el escándalo que hacía su energético Wander al respecto, a ella le agradaba llevar el calificativo, en especial cuando Wander se lo decía orgulloso a todas las chicas de cada planeta.

Sería normal pensar que desde que empezaron a ser pareja cambiarían mucho su forma de actuar el uno con el otro, pero no fue así. Lo único distinto entre ellos era la forma de expresarse el cariño, pero la manera de interactuar de esos dos se mantuvo igual, siempre confiando y contando el uno con el otro, además de divirtiéndose también. Aunque no faltaban los momentos donde Wander podía ponerse muy cursi o meloso.

Continuando con el viaje de la pareja, llegó un momento donde pasaron de casualidad por un planeta el cual era famoso por tener el helado más delicioso del sistema blurm-pup. Así que no dudaron en detenerse en alguna heladería para comprobar eso ellos mismos.

Al entrar ambos ordenaron un enorme tazón de helado para compartir, y como el ambiente era calmado y agradable, Wander inicio la plática con su novia.

-¡Sylvia! Este helado Blurm sin duda es fascinante, me alegra poder comerlo contigo- sonríe alegre mientras continúa saboreando ese majestuoso helado.

-Ya lo creo Wander-

Todo trascurría con tranquilidad hasta que una pareja cerca de su mesa captó la atención de Wander, dicha pareja estaba tomada de las manos viéndose a los ojos, mientras se referían a sí mismos una y otra vez con adjetivos calificativos como "corazoncito" "solsito" "mi gran chocolate" "cielito" "coshita peshosha" y cualquier otro adjetivo cursi sin sentido y a la vez idiota. Cosa que dejo a Wander pensativo, actitud que rápidamente fue notada por Sylvia.

\- ¿Que pasó amigo? No quieres más helado-

Wander solo levanta la mirada mientras ve a la Zbornak que disfruta tranquila de su helado -Sylvia, ¿porque nosotros no tenemos apodos de pareja? -

-Ah... ¿porque es algo tonto? - Sylvia dice sin reproches

-¿¡Tonto?! No es tonto Syl, es una de las muestras más puras de afecto, así cada uno se hace sentir más especial el uno al otro-

-Sigo sin verle la importancia-

-Vamos Sylvia, ¡Seria algo lindo y especial! Además no vendría mal que me llamaras de manera más especial, tú me sigues llamando amigo, como lo acabas de hacer hace unos instantes- El nómada se cruza de brazos haciendo un pequeño caprichito por ello, cosa que pone a logra captar un poco la atención de Sylvia.

-L-lo siento Wander, es solo que las viejas costumbres cuesta mucho perderlas, pero ya sabes que eres más que eso - Le sonríe tratando de arreglar el asunto, aunque a la vez quiere que su Wander se olvide de la idea de los sobrenombres de pareja, cosa que no pasa porque apenas se disculpa Wander vuelve a hablar de ello.

-Pues tú también eres muy importante para mí, ¡es por eso que pienso que hay muchas maneras más románticas de llamarnos! , veamos... Yo te diré mi "lindo cupcake de blueberry" o mi "amorsito de dulce de frambuesa" o que tal mi "Smushy-smush", "el Sylviamor de mi vida" , "pastelito azul" "Sylvita peleónsita" "mi cielo" porque ya eres azul pero también puedes ser una pelota de puro amor, o mi mar de felicidad!- Wander sonríe con corazones a los lados, emocionado con los apodos, sabiendo que con el tiempo se le ocurrirán más.

Sylvia solo estaba sonrojada y algo avergonzada, no puedo evitar pensar que si con eso de "pelota de amor" le estaba insinuando otra cosa, como que talvez debe bajarle a los pasteles de medusa. De todas maneras deja eso a un lado solo sacudiendo su cabeza mientras ve a Wander en silencio.

-¡Vamos Sylvia! ¿Dime cual te gustó más?-

-Ah...no lo sé Wander, llámame con el que quieras...pero no muy alto, y trata que no sea en público...-

-Si no te puedo llamar así en público le quita lo divertido - Sonríe ampliamente -Ahora Sylvia, busca tu una forma bonita de llamarme - apoya su mano en su mentón mientras le sonríe a la Zbornak, esperando oír que clase de cosas lindas le dirá.

-Realmente no soy muy buena con eso de los nombres así que tal vez no... - al mencionar el "No" nota los ojos tristes y suplicantes de Wander, eso sin duda es su mayor debilidad, no puede negarse ahora que la tiene acorralada con esos ojitos tristes- puedo...intentar de todos modos - suspira porque ahora que acepto no hay vuelta atrás , mientras Wander le sonríe aún más -veamos... Eres mi lindo Wandy y...eso es lo único que tengo, lo siento - se sonroja ligeramente.

\- Bueno... Wandy lindo es una avance- Le sonríe el nómada alegre -pero déjame ayudarte, que tal si yo soy tu "pelusa maravillosa" "arcoíris de mi vida" "Banjo Bu-bu" "naranjita especial" "Wandy-amor" "tarta de naranja con crema" - sonríe emociona de solo pensar que Sylvia llegaría a llamarlo así - oh que tal Wandy corazón, o" mi linda estrellita" - suelta una pequeña risita viendo a Sylvia ilusionado.

Sylvia por su parte solo permanece seria un segundo para solo comenzar a mover su cabeza de manera negativa -¡Na-ah! De ninguna manera voy a llamarte así en público Wander, y no hay nada que puedas hacer que me haga cambiar de opinión- habla severa cruzándose de brazos mientras desvía la mirada para no caer de nuevo en lo de la mirada triste - ya es mucho con que haya aceptado que tú me llames con apodos similares-

Wander solo suspira entendiendo que no puede obligarla a nada, además que no es lo mismo que lo llame así por compromiso a que le salga del corazón -Esta bien Sylvia, creó que exagere un poco en pedirte algo así - sonríe de forma adorable- no estas obligada a llamarme de maneras que no quieras-

Sylvia lo ve sobre su hombro, no pudiendo mantener más su actitud rígida y dura, suavizándose ante la expresión de Wander, mientras se acerca a este para abrazarlo -No es que no te amé Wander, solo no es mi estilo usar ese tipo de...apodos - sonríe un poco para seguidamente besar un segundo al nómada, el cual sonríe por la acción-

-Está bien Sylvia, con que sigas besándome y abrazándome podre vivir- sonríe de forma tierna.

-Eso nunca dejare de hacerlo mi lindo Wander- replica Sylvia abrazándolo más fuerte-

Luego de la pequeña "discusión" de pareja. Ambos terminaron su helado y retomaron su camino, cosa normal en su cotidiana vida llena de viajes. Estilo de vida que llevaban viviendo juntos un largo periodo de tiempo, pero que ambos disfrutaban. No necesitando quedarse en un lugar específico siempre, porque para Wander Sylvia era su Hogar, y una de las razones por las que amaba deambular por el espacio era por tenerla a ella su lado y disfrutar de esas aventuras juntos. Esto no era realmente el comienzo de su travesía, pero si un paso a percibirla de manera distinta al ser más cercanos ahora. Aunque deambulen por un sistema vacío, nunca estarán solos si se tienen el uno al otro. Y así será por siempre y para siempre.

-¡Sylvia! mi cupcake de blueberry, ¿Que pensarías si te digo que usemos... ¡SUETERES DE PAREJA!-

-¿Eh?¿ Suéteres de...? Am... M-me encantaría pero no creo que puedas conseguir de esos... - habla con nerviosismo tratando de convencer indirectamente de que no usen suéteres.

-Eso no será problema ¡Porque yo mismo los hice!~ - Saca de su sombrero un abrigo con un estampado bordado de un dibujo de la cabeza de él y Sylvia dentro de un corazón- ¡Nos veremos tan lindoos!-

-Sylvia solo gira los ojos riendo un poco, no negándose esta vez a lo del abrigo y colocándose el que le corresponde- Por esta clase de ocurrencias locas es que te adoro Wander -

-Y yo te adoro por seguirme en esas ocurrencias Sylvia-

Wander Sonríe ampliamente abrazando a la Zbornak fuertemente desde el lomo de esta, mientras ella sólo continúa caminando hasta finalmente perderse de la vista, pero seguir ese camino, juntos como el adorable dúo que son.

* * *

 **Bien, con esto ya estaría finalizada la historia x3, muchas gracias a los que llegaron hasta acá nwn. No se si llegue a publicar algún otro fic, tendrá que verse... -musiquita de suspendo-**


End file.
